Too Many Decisions?
by jessesfan0409
Summary: Everything in life comes with a decision and a consequence to follow it. Bradin has to make a lot of them as mysteries and truth unfolds before his eyes. But his choices have many consequences...could some of them be loosing Claire and possibly dying?
1. The Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone on Summerland or Summerland itself. I wish I did though, because I would want Jesse!

OK! This is a new chapter for a new weekend. Thank you all who reviewed. I am so grateful for that! I wanted to try this to refresh my memory and yours by putting a 'Previously on…' so nobody gets confused. Oh and those who think its Sarah at the door; find out now. So without any more interruption, here is the third chapter!

* * *

Previously on Come To Me.

"Susanna and Johnny but they went to the store and Nikki was watching me. Tell them where I'm going to!" Derrick yelled in the door. He left and Bradin headed back to the kitchen. No sooner he sat down and went to speak to Jay again, someone knocked on the door again. Bradin sighed and went to get the door. When he opened it he saw a blonde standing there staring at him.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Visitor

Bradin's POV 

I rubbed my head thinking rapidly. I had so many thoughts in my head that I couldn't think straight. I hadn't made a decision when Jay ran up to the door and pushed me out of the way. I sighed, rolled my eyes and went back to my spot on the stool.

"Hey Julia, how are you?" Jay asked leaning in for a kiss. _So that's what her name is. Geese, I could've had an ulcer from thinking so hard to find out who that was. He's had so many in here it's hard to count,_ I thought disgusted.

Julia was a skinny littlething with way too much make-up. It hid her true complexion. Of course it was hard to tell what her complexion was with all the make-up. She always dressed skimpy with shorts that showed her ass off and I don't think I ever saw her with anything other than a bikini top on. She had blonde hair that came down past her shoulders in a spiral and when she smiled, suddenly all of her good looks didn't quite cut it. She had really bad teeth. What ever Jay saw in her was beyond me because she was dumber than a rock. And believe me when I say that for her, it was possible. 

"Don't you dare give me that shit!" she said. When she noticed I was standing there she paused and smiled. I tried not to look but it was useless. "Oh hey cutie. How are you?"

I didn't know what to think. The only though rushing through my mind was the fact that she just called me cutie. I almost burst out laughing. I didn't but did the next most stupid thing that I could. Well, actually it was truthful.

"Did you just call me cutie?"

"Never mind I have some serious yelling to do. Do you mind if…?" Julia started to ask. When I got the hint I excused myself.

"Bye Jay," I said and then whispered, "good luck."

Jay gave me a nasty look. I shrugged and headed out the door.

**_Jay's POV_**

"So um…" I said nervously. 

"I'll tell you what Jay Robertson! You have the biggest nerve! I…I don't even have the words!" Julia yelled forcibly. She backed away from me and started walking out the door. I yelled after her.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe cheated on me with someone else, Or maybe with a couple of woman. Am I close?"

"OK, um…you have to understand," I started but it was no use. She caught me and now I was busted. "Yeah I'm sorry."

"I thought so," she said and went out the door. I sighed. I knew I would never replace anyone with Erica. I heard a knock at the door and went to get it.

**Bradin's POV**

I was talking to Claire for a while after going out of the house. It wasn't all that many things really, just small stuff. Well, not so small but things like where I used to go to school. I was doing fine with her questionnaire until she mentioned the most dreadful thing anyone could mention to me. I cringed when she said it and answered her as best I could.

"Wow, that must bite. But hey, you know they're better off. And they died knowing they did something right. I mean, saving a town from a flash flood? They sound like heroes to me. I don't really understand what you're going through because my mom and dad are still living and well but you must proud of them," she explained.

I loved how she didn't sympathize too the point of annoyance. She made it sound so happy that all I could do was smile. There was no 'Oh I'm so sorry' or 'Wow I know how you feel'. She was honest and respectful at the same time.

"I am proud of them. Thank you for not doing that whole pity bid. I hate that. But you made me see the good side," I said politely. She grinned. I once again thought I was going to faint._ Every time_ she smiled I wanted to fall to the floor. When she didn't speak any more of it I changed the subject.

"Hey, I have a question. Why didn't I ever see you at school before? Or a better question would be… Why_ don't_ I see you at school at any time?" I asked. It was on my mind for a while and I figured with the questionnaire going on I would continue with an obvious question.

"Oh, very good question," she giggled slightly before continuing. "I'm home schooled. I have been for a really long time. See when I was in first grade this boy made me_ really_ angry because he tried to kiss me, so, I clocked him. I got suspended and my dad decided to keep me out for the rest of the year. One year turned to two and so on…until I got to the point where I didn't want to go back."

"Wow, you actually punched a guy? Who would've thought?_ Oh wait._ This is the same girl who threw fruit at me!" I said boastful. She cringed.

"Sorry," she said innocently. "How is your head anyway?"

"Better. But I have to say it_ really_ hurt for a while," I said.

**Author's POV**

Claire looked at the ground. She smirked. "You know the best part? That guy…that I hit…that was Chad. The way we met was when we were walking on the beach. I didn't watch where I was going and I bumped into him. He fell and hit the ground hard. He looked up and immediately and recognized me. I didn't notice him until he mentioned it. I felt so bad and asked_ him_ out to dinner. Well anyway, one thing lead to another and we ended up together."

"Lucky guy," Bradin said in a solemn tone. Claire froze and looked at Bradin. He gave her a look that Claire knew way to well. She looked back at the ground and spoke.

"Bradin…I'm still not ready. I'm sorry but I,"

"It's ok. I understand. I have someone I'm not over yet too. And believe me when I say I know what you're going through. I feel like shit sometimes but…I learned that sometimes you need to forget the past and lean more on the future," Bradin said. He looked at Claire. She gazed up into his eyes to see an innocence she never saw in him before.

"What happened? Did she…break up…"?

"No…well sort of. She told me she was moving away to Brazil. All I got was a note on the door. Never really got a true good-bye. She did tell me to move on though. At the time it sounded stupid. Right up until the point where I met you. Then I knew what she said was a good idea."

"Why do you like me? Why are you so good to me? Why do you have to be so nice? Why do you have to be cute?" her eyes opened wide. She bit her lip hoping he wasn't listening even when she knew he always listened to her with so much intensity.

"Well…thank you. I don't really know. I grew up taught to be nice to beautiful girls. I'm good to you because you're good to me…for the most part. And I like you…because you're different than any other girl I've met. I think that covers all of your questions," Bradin said.

He smiled from ear to ear and lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. She pulled him towards the water walking backwards to look at him at the same time. She pulled him just close enough to rap her arms around his neck. She yanked him and hurled him into the water. Once he got out from under the water he stared at her in amazement.

He ran up to her and rapped his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm getting you wet," he said and carried her into the water and dropped her in. She jumped to her feet and pulled him back under with her. Before they knew it they were in a big water war. When Claire got tired she gave in and dragged herself onto the beach. She plopped into the sand and lied back soaking the sand with water that dripped off her.

Bradin sat down next to her and ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you enjoy attacking people and throwing stuff at them and_ punching_ them?" Bradin asked.

"Sometimes I get pleasure out of beating people up. Is that a crime?" Claire asked sarcastically.

"No I guess not. I…" Bradin couldn't finish his sentence. Someone grabbed his shirt and punched him in the jaw

* * *

Um… if there are any mistakes I'm sorry. I just finished and I wanted to get this up by Monday morning and I still have homework I need to get done. Yes I am a procrastinator. But anyway I hope you all liked it._ Please review!_ I would appreciate it. You don't even have to like it. Just review to tell me what you think of it! Please and thank you!


	2. Breakups

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that I created on here. I don't own Jesse or any of the other cast members on Summerland. I wish I did though, because then Jesse would be mine.

* * *

**

Too Many Decisions?

* * *

**Summary:**

Bradin is faced with so many decisions in his life right now. Callie left and Bradin was facing a tough time with that until Claire walked into his life. As more girls come, Lucas makes Bradin realize that he has more options than he once thought. Claire and Bradin finally get on the right track but something disastrous (terrible) happens that just doesn't quite equal out to what everyone thinks it is. When Bradin finds that out he becomes the detective in his own little case. Can the clever boy figure out what happened and what is now taking place before time runs out? Or will he fail and everything will crumble into a complete disaster. (More than meets the eye in this story! Other things are thrown in as well that aren't/have nothing to do with the summary. **This plot takes a while to form.**)

* * *

Chapter 1-Breakups

Bradin sat in the sand with Callie straddle between his legs. He kissed her shoulder. She sighed and leaned back into his chest. Three month into the school year and their relationship was still going strong. Callie loved Bradin. Bradin never said those three words yet but Callie knew he did. It was he actually saying it that was the problem. But Callie was so happy to have Bradin and Bradin was even gladder to have Callie. She made him into a different person. In a way she changed him. A way he never thought she could.

**Bradin's POV**

We sat there in silence for a minute. Callie moved out of her straddle position and turned towards me. "Bradin?" she asked me. She sounded so sweet. I just wanted to kiss her right there. But instead I replied. 

"Yes?"

"Um… I…" she paused.

She sounded upset. Really upset. I didn't know what to do. "What is it Callie?"

"I'm moving to Brazil," she said quickly. I swear I swallowed my heart as if it was food. I was rational at first but my anger hadn't kicked in yet.

"What, why? Wait, when? Callie, how long do you have?" I asked calmly. Well, as calm as I could.

"I don't know. My mom said to expect us to be moving within the next week," she said. I though I was going to choke on my heart and she didn't even answer me. She slid farther away from me. I think she was expecting a very mean response. Oh boy was she right. I lit my last firework.

"You don't know? How could you find something like this out and not even ask your mom when you're leaving?" I yelled. Callie obviously was scared because she backed away more and more with every breath she took. I realized how upset and terrified she was and I calmed down. I realized it must've been harder on her than me. I went closer to her but she backed away.

"I tried Bradin," she started. A tear was wiped away from her face before she continued. "I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry Bradin."

"I'm sorry. I lashed out on you and it's not even your fault. But there must be something we can do. I can't let you leave," I said. I found a tear fall to the ground that came from my face. "I love you."

**Callie's POV **

"Oh my god," I started. "Do you really mean that Bradin?" I was so shocked that when I said it that I think I sounded likes a frog.

"Yes and I can't lose you now. I never want to lose you. You made me feel like I had won the world. If you leave I won't win anything but sand in my face when you leave," he said. I wanted to say that I wasn't going anywhere but… I couldn't because it wasn't true. My mom would never budge.

"I…can't stay Bradin. I'm sorry," I said. I ran off without any other thought. I didn't want to but where would staying in this situation get me? I left without saying good-bye that night.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

I lugged a BIG suitcase down the steps. I handed the case to my mom "What are you carrying in that thing, cement blocks?"

"No this is the only suitcase I have so… I stuffed as much as I could in it," I said.

"All right," my mom renounced. I headed for the door with a box of knickknacks that were quite heavy. I packed them in the car. I ran back up to the house and taped a piece of paper to the door. I ran back down to the car.

"Ok mom. I think… that's the last of them," I hopped in the car. My mom locked the door to the house and leaped into the car with me.

"Did you tell Bradin good-bye?"

"In a way," I said and they pulled out of the driveway. I looked back at the house with the note on the door.

**Bradin's POV**Come on legs go faster! I thought. I was rushing to get to Callie's house as fast as I could. I knew saying good-bye was going to be hard but I had to do it. I got to the front door to see a piece of paper taped to the door. I ripped it of to find that it was addressed to me. It read:

**Bradin,**

**I now the things we said that day back at the beach are words that can't be taken back, but I hope they can be forgiven. I never meant to hurt you with them. They weren't words that hurt peoples' feelings. They were words that can't be taken a right or wrong way. Like I love you and good-bye. You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those three words. Now they mean nothing. I will always love you but thinking last night I realized that I can't move to a place like Brazil and still be with you so this is the end, as much as it pains me to say. I do ask you one favor; to forget what we had so you can move on. I don't know how much effort that favor will be for you. It all depends on how much you care for me. But I ask you that much and if you care for me deeply you will take this favor as an opportunity. I love you so much!**

**Always with love,**

_**Callie**_

"Well, who's sulking this fine morning? Oh, I know! The same person who's been sulking all week! Mr. Bradin Westerly!"Jay said,who wassitting at thecounter, sarcastically.

Bradin got up from the table and placed his breakfast plate, with all the food still on it, on the counter. He was all messed up from the note Callie gave him. He hadn't surfed in that week. He hadn't eaten in that week. He didn't even sleep. He didn't do anything in that week. Ava came over to where he was standing and leaned up against the counter. He knew what was coming.

"Hey, you aren't going to eat anything today?" she asked concerned. Bradin thought about something at that moment. He knew Callie would be yelling at him for what he was doing if she was here. He picked up his plate and went back over to the table.

"Yeah, I am. I actually am. And you know what? I'm going to do that favor of Callie's," Bradin said almost proud. Then he repeated the phrase and took another bite of his egg. Ava stared confused at him as he sat there and ate.

Whatever I just said, I will remember for next time, Ava thought. After Bradin finished engulfing his breakfast, he headed out. "Bye Aunt Ava!" Bradin yelled out the door. Before she replied he was out the door and down to the beach.

* * *

What to do? Bradin asked himself as he slid his feet across the sand. He was out there for a while and couldn't find a thing to do. He didn't feel like surfing. He didn't feel like going to eat because there was nobody to eat with. He heard this angry scream followed by a noise. When he turned his head he was hit by a piece of food.

"Their's your stupid picnic!" a girl screamed. Then she realized that she hit someone and came rushing over. "Oh, I am so sorry."

**Bradin's POV**

"Um… yeah that's ok. It didn't hurt…that bad," I said rubbing my forehead. I looked up from the sand to see a gorgeous girl with fire-red hair and dark, glowing blue eyes. She was wearing a halter top with jean shorts that were frilled at the end. She looked at me with concern as my heart just melted. She was beautiful. I just kind of stared as she touched my forehead.

"I'm sorry. I meant to throw that at someone else but it missed. I apologize for any concussion I may have given you," she quirked.

"Well you obviously missed the guy who pissed you off," Bradin quipped.

"Yeah well…" she turned to look where the guy was. She saw him heading towards the water. His surfboard in hand. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Surfing," he replied with shallowness.

"Oh! You know what fine! I don't care anymore! And you want to know why? Because we are _through_!" she shrieked.

"You don't mean that do you babe?" the boy asked sadly. I was just watching in amazement at the fight.

"HA! Oh yes I do and to prove it," she started. She didn't answer before she came up to me and kissed me.

* * *

OK before I write anymore, and I promise the chapters will be longer, I want to know what you think about the story. I know it's not the greatest but I like it better than my other one for sure. So if you could review and tell me what you think that would be great! 


	3. Strength

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone on Summerland. I wish I did though, because I would want Jesse!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Strength

* * *

** **Summary:**

Bradin is faced with so many decisions in his life right now. Callie left and Bradin was facing a tough time with that until Claire walked into his life. As more girls come, Lucas makes Bradin realize that he has more options than he once thought. Claire and Bradin finally get on the right track but something disastrous (terrible) happens that just doesn't quite equal out to what everyone thinks it is. When Bradin finds that out he becomes the detective in his own little case. Can the clever boy figure out what happened and what is now taking place before time runs out? Or will he fail and everything will crumble into a complete disaster. (More than meets the eye in this story! Other things are thrown in as well that aren't/have nothing to do with the summary.** This plot takes a while to form.**)

**

* * *

**

**Bradin's POV**

I felt weak in the knees. The only thing keeping me up was the burning kiss. There was only one thing wrong. I didn't know anything about her, other than the fact that she had a killer arm. And also that she was very beautiful. Just as I felt I was going to past out the kiss broke. When I opened my eyes I saw her searching the beach. I knew right then that she was searching for that jerk of a guy she tried to hit. 

She took a few steps back and collapsed top the ground. Rolling over on her stomach I heard a light whimper escape her. Then I realized she was crying. Sitting down beside her I tucked her hair behind her ear. "Are you OK?" I asked politely.

"Oh, I am so sorry… again. I was just trying… well to tell you the truth, I don't know what I was trying to do," the girl said.

"Well, I'll tell you what. You tell me your name and I'll forget about it," I bargained.

She laughed. God did she have the most beautiful laugh. "Ok, Deal. My name… is Claire Sanados," she said rolling over so stick out her hand. After I shook it, she wiped sand off her hands. I helped her get it off her hair and then spoke.

"Your last name, that sounds Spanish. But wait, your first name sounds French. Is it?"

"Um… to tell you the truth, I don't know. Um…" hesitating to answer I cut in.

"My name is Bradin. Bradin Westerly. Do you know you have an arm built for a football team? The poor guy you were with could've been seriously injured," I said sarcastically.

"Ha! You're funny," she said shifting her weight.

**Claire's POV **

And_ cute, _I said to myself. _No, this Bradin guy is gorgeous, _I corrected. His long, dirty blonde hair came down past his gorgeous pale green eyes. I just wanted brush it out of the way so I could see them. He was wearing a shirt that matched his eye color and cacki shorts with a brown belt. His light freckles on his face made him look like a child, which I loved. But even though he was gorgeous, the only thing I was thinking about was Chad at that moment.

"And that jerks' name is Chad. I hate him," I said.

"Well with the tone you took to him it sounded like he tried to throw you of a building. He didn't, did he?"

I giggled lightly and bit my lip. "No, but that's how it felt," I rolled my eyes. "He kissed this girl in Connie's Café. I either had really good timing or he had really bad timing because I walked in just as did. How about that for father time."

"Wow, I don't see… wait a minute. If he did kiss her and you saw why were you having a picnic with him?" Bradin asked confused.

"Oh. Well you have to understand. I went out with him for _so_ long, that I wanted to give him another chance. How stupid, right? So then he told me that to make it up to me he would take me on a picnic. Then when we got here, Teresa, the girl that kissed him the day before, came up to him and said 'so we're still on for tomorrow, right Chad?' and I blew a gasket. I told Teresa to go get her boyfriend and then when she left I threw questions left and right. I asked him 'Why did you ask her out?' and 'Why didn't you cancel it?' When he didn't answer, I threw the picnic basket. Obviously the food scattered all over the place and hit you."

"Obviously," Bradin chimed.

"Yeah… but did any hit him? _No!_ He ducked and it had to hit you," I said touching his forehead where the apple hit him. "It was an apple wasn't it?"

"Hmm… it sure felt like an apple. But that's ok because if it didn't hit me, I wouldn't have met you. So if this lump is the price I have to pay to meet you, then so be it," Bradin said.

**Author's POV**

_Oh! That was a good one! _Bradin thought. Claire smiled; blushing overcame her.

_That was so sweet! Shit! Why does he have to be so adorable and nice too? It would make rejection so much easier, _Claire thought.

"Um, Bradin?" Claire asked.

"Yes Claire? Bradin replied.

"I have to go," Claire said. She got up after wiping a tear from her eye. She ran as hard as she could with so much deliberation. Bradin tried to follow but figured it was useless. When he lost Claire, he thought to himself.

It's amazing that all that time and I didn't think once about Callie. What is this girl doing to me? Well what ever it is I can live with it. Bradin shrugged._ Here I am thinking about Claire when I should be thinking about Callie. Wait a minute though. Didn't Callie say to move on and forget about what we had? Yes she did and I have the note to prove it. She asked me to as a favor. And I would do anything for her._

Bradin shrugged. 

"So that is what I'm going to do!" Bradin said aloud. A couple people on the beach stared at him awkwardly for a moment. Bradin lowered his head and walked home.

* * *

"Well, I thought for a minute you would never return home," Johnny said walking over to the dinner table. He waited for a response but only got a smile. Johnny shrugged and sat down at the table. "Weren't you mourning this morning?" 

"Yeah but I thought about what Callie said in her letter and…"

"Wait, what letter?" Nikki interrupted.

"The…letter that Callie gave me. Now continuing my interrupted conversation. I think it might be a good idea to do that favor that she asked me to do," Bradin looked at all the bemused people around the table and huffed. "Um…she asked me to move on and pretend like what we had never existed."

"That's a pretty big favor to ask, isn't Bradin?" Ava asked mused.

"Yeah but the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. I need to have strength. Callie is obviously never going to come back and I don't want to mope about like I have nothing I could be doing," Bradin explained.

He heard a few huffs and saw a few heads shake. Bradin got up and put his plate in the sink. He couldn't stand being questioned any longer so he left.

* * *

Bradin was searching for Claire for a while and no sign of her was to be found. He was tired and frustrated so he sat down to think about some things. Just when he was relaxed he was knocked over by a lightweight body. When he opened his eyes he saw two beautiful blue eyes watching him. After she got off of him he realized red hair blazing in the sun. 

"Wow! Now I can add tackling to my list of amazing thing done by Claire," Bradin smirked.

"_Shut-up!_ I wasn't going to even talk to you at first but I decided to be courteous so you should be lucky," Claire said self-conceitedly.

"Oh I know I'm lucky. I'm very lucky to be able to speak to a girl as beautiful as you," Bradin said sweetly. _Well shit! There is another good one!_

"Awww! Do you really think so?" Claire said mordantly.

"Yeah and on top of it all, you're smart too. There aren't to many girls in California that can say courteous. So you really must be special," Bradin mocked.

"Hey I can spell it too! Want to see?" she said humorously.

"No thanks. But are you ok, seriously and truly? Because, Claire, to be honest to you. I like you. I really do. So when you're ready…" Bradin said uneasy.

"I just need time. But I like you too. I do and I promise you that," Claire said reassuringly. He nodded and took her hand in his.

"Then I'll give you time," he kissed her hand. "And when you're ready… just come to me. I'll be here. Oh and Claire…Hurry," Bradin said smiling. Claire giggled and got off the sand. Bradin followed her up and looked at her, into her eyes. He kissed her forehead and brushed his hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes and then opened them realizing how fast she had started to like Bradin. Claire quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked off towards her house.

* * *

Bradin came in the house to see Nikki and Cameron on the couch, having a long, passionate kiss. Bradin shook his head and walked to the refrigerator. "You know Nik, they have a thing called a bedroom so people like Aunt Ava and me won't see you making out. Because to tell you the truth, that could seriously scar my eyes," Bradin said scornfully. 

"You know, the only reason I would go up to my room is to get away from you!" Nikki said bitterly. She took Cameron by the hand and pulled him up-stairs to her bedroom.

"Well, she sure can take a joke," Bradin said to himself. He puffed and took a sip of Pepsi from the can. "I wonder where everyone else is?" No sooner Bradin said that, he saw Jay and some hoe come in the door. They were in a serious lip lock and Bradin knew what to do. "Jay I'm in the kitchen I need to talk to you. I need your help with something!" Bradin yelled. He smiled and tried not to laugh. Though it was tempting, he kept it under control. Jay gave the girl one final kiss and turned to Bradin. He ran up the steps and began to pretend to strangle him. Bradin just laughed even harder and broke away from the pretend hold.

"You know I'm joshing you right? I'm sorry; it's just so weird. You and Erica should be the ones in here not you and… who was that I lost track of who you're going out with this time? That was… Melanie? No, Trisha? Wait… I think that was Ronda. No…" Bradin ran to get away from Jay but he didn't run after him. Instead he just looked depressed. "What is it? Erica?"

"Yeah and me. I mean I started a new game with Erica and now I popped in the old one again and started playing," Jay choked out.

"Well I think you should put the new game back in the machine and get used to the game. Playing the old game won't get Erica back," Bradin explained. "Plus you have to talk to Erica about what you're feeling. If you do, you'll be much better off."

"Aren't I the one giving you the advice? I must be in a different universe. What did you want help with?" Jay asked curiously.

"Um… I don't know really it's more like what I wanted to tell you. It just sounded better as a question," Bradin said.

"More like you just wanted to break up me and _Ashley's _lip lock?" Jay asked.

"Oh so that's her name. Silly Bradin," Bradin said in the third person.

"You are in an extremely good mood today. It's annoying, but good," Jay said excessively suspicious.

"Ha, well I met this girl…"

"Oh well I need no more info. Is she pretty?" Jay asked.

"She's gorgeous. She's not another blonde. And she's not another brunette."

"What does she have purple hair or something?"

"Do I look desperate to you? Don't answer that. But no she's a red head. More like a fire eternally burning. If you could only see her."

Just as he said that there was a knock at the door. Bradin waved to Jay that he would get it and headed to the front door. When he opened it he saw Martha and her mom standing in the doorway. "Is Derrick here?" the little girl asked.

"Um… I don't know Martha. Let me check," Bradin said politely. "Hey D, you up there?" Bradin yelled up the stairs. He heard footsteps followed by a little boy coming down the stairs. "Martha's here D."

"Ok, thanks." Derrick said. "Whenever Aunt Ava gets back tell her I went to the zoo with Martha."

"Hey where is Aunt Ava?"

"She's over Simon's house she said she'd be back after lunch," Derrick said grabbing his backpack.

"Who was watching you then?"

"Susanna and Johnny but they went to the store and Nikki was watching me. Tell them where I'm going to!" Derrick yelled in the door. He left and Bradin headed back to the kitchen. No sooner he sat down and went to speak to Jay again, someone knocked on the door again. Bradin sighed and went to get the door. When he opened it he saw a blonde standing there staring at him.

* * *

Here it is and I'm so glad I got it done. Please review. I'd really appreciate it. I thank everyone who even considered reading my story at all, so thank you again. So until next time! 


	4. Guess Who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the show Summerland. I only own the things that I created.

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Guess Who?

Bradin was in a loss of words. He sat at the waters edge with the person sitting next to him and he had nothing to say. After everything that had happened, he didn't ever think that he would ever to talk to her again.

"Hi," she said sweetly. Before Bradin got a chance to talk, the girl pulled him in a tight hug. She had long blonde hair that curled now and her figure was slimmer. But her eyes were the same. They were the same dark hazel color that always used to hypnotize Bradin every time he looked at her. As she pulled away, a tear formed in the corner of her eye. "I missed you!"

"Callie…" he said. It was the only thing to come out. Feelings flooded him as he remembered everything that went down not even 7 months ago. He felt faint. She smiled.

"It's me," Callie said with a big grin on her face. "I'm back. I just can't believe that you're sitting in front of me. I thought I would never see you again."

"Me, me either. You…do you wanna take this to a restaurant and talk?" Bradin asked. It was his only suggestion.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. Let's go," she said standing as she wiped the sand off of her. Bradin followed suit and followed her. They walked until the stumbled to Mona's Sandbar.

"This is a new place…Mona?" Callie asked. She knew things had changed but had yet to see just how much more was changed.

"Yeah…I'll let Johnny explain that. This is his place, actually," Bradin said wryly. Callie looked at Bradin with a satisfied look. "Yeah, it's great to have him back, too."

"Things have changed a lot while I was gone," Callie said.

"Yeah, like your hair! What did you do?" Bradin asked, flipping her new look.

"I dyed it. Don't you like me as a blonde?" she asked cutely. Bradin laughed.

"I think you look hot!" he said before he realized what he said. He knew that one word would give her the wrong idea about their relationship now.

"Thanks…I," she stopped when she realized the expression on Bradin's face had changed from a smile to a worried look. "You read the letter that I left you, I suppose."

"Yeah…I did," he said quietly. "Listen Callie, when I read that letter you put a hole in my heart. I thought that it could never be fixed. And for a while, it wasn't. I spent all day and night thinking about you and not doing anything. I thought you weren't coming back and wanted to respect your wishes in that letter but…"

"You couldn't obey them. I was hoping that you wouldn't now that I'm back!" She planted a soft, zealous kiss on Bradin's supple lips. He pulled away when his body sent the signal that it wasn't Claire. Something inside of him sent signals in every place that it counted. In his heart and his brain, but mostly his heart. "Callie…"

"I missed how you said my name," she said trying to kiss him again. He backed away. "What?"

"No," Bradin said. "That isn't what I was going to say. For some time I couldn't believe that you wrote something like that if you really loved me. I thought that it wasn't possible to give up on our relationship. But the more that I thought about it, I realized that you were doing it for our relationship. You didn't want things to go wrong while you were gone so you decided just to end it then, right? So, I figured that I shouldn't stay in one stop when you were telling me to move on. Then I tried too. And in the process, I found someone. I never thought I could but I did and she makes me feel so different. We don't have those fights like we did when we were together. We don't have those problems. I'm sorry Callie but…"

"What? She gave out more than I did so you fell for her?" Callie said angrily. Bradin shook his head.

"Why are you getting mad at me? You told me to move on! That's what I did. It's not like that with her anyway! I never even thought about that with her! That's what made our relationship work. She didn't make me feel like that. She made me feel…I can't even explain it. But now I realize that you were always more of a friend," Bradin said. Callie looked as though she were going to blow her top.

"That's what I was? A friend? Oh, I get it! I was a friend with benefits! So the whole '_I love you_' line before I ran off was just for perks?" Callie said, now furious.

"NO!" he said. _Why would she ever think about something like that? I would never do that to her!_ He thought. "I did love you. I still do. It just wasn't the way that I thought. You are such a great person but I can't see you as more than a friend. Not anymore, anyway."

Callie started to walk away but turned around after almost getting to the door. Tears slipped down her face. "She must, uh, she must really be something. She's really lucky Bradin. I just want you to know that I think that. I hope she realizes that too. You're a great guy."

She walked out the door and into the California Street without seeing that Bradin's face also had sweet water that fell from his eyes.

* * *

A knock came to the door as Claire brushed her feet across the floor to answer it. Upon opening it, she saw men in uniform standing in front of her. "Hi, Miss Sanados. We're sorry to bother you but we have some news to share with you." 

"Okay…Um, come in," she said leading them to the dining room. They all sat down.

"We have discovered some things in the case about the robbery at the drug store. When we finally got a good look at the surveillance camera's we noticed something that we looked over the first time. It was that the guns-man, upon entering the store, passed six people before shooting right away. We also noticed that outside, the man was staring inside for a while, mainly looking at one object for a period of time before entering," the cop stopped when seeing Claire's face.

"So…what are you saying?" Claire asked as she wiped away a tear. A thought approached her mind just at that moment. Bradin wasn't there to comfort her and she didn't like it. She wanted him next to her to console her and love her. But he wasn't…

"We think that your parents were murdered, Claire. We told you about how your parents' wounds were in very deadly places. Your dad's in with kidney and your mom's in her esophagus. Only a doctor or surgeon would know that those places are instant kills. So we are going to check into the local hospitals and see if we can possibly match a body type. But the bureau wanted you to know this before it's released," the cop said finishing. Claire shook her head.

"No," she persisted. "You can't let it get out right now. If the guy sees it, he's gonna run."

"Exactly. After we are done checking all the data bases, we are going to release the information and whatever doctor starts running…"

"You start trying to catch! That's genius! But are you sure? I mean what if it doesn't work. If he's just as clever, he could figure out that that's what you're trying to do and not go anywhere. Not to mention the fact that doctors are constantly going on business and a lot of them might be leaving," Claire said rushing, trying to get out everything out of her mouth.

"We thought about that too and that's why we plan on checking on all travel going to happen in the hospitals and make sure no one else but those going leave.

"Okay…that's good. Thank you," she said as she showed them out. She closed the door after one final good-bye and another 'thank you' to follow. "Now…I guess it's time to get a shower."

She made her way up to the shower and turned the clod water on full blast. There was too much going on and she just wanted to wake up. She took of the pink tank and white jeans and threw them in the hamper. She threw the bathing suit underneath on the floor and stepped into the cold water. Chilled to the bone at first, she let out a small gasp and them adjusted. Once the water got too cold for her, she turned the hot water on and turned the cold down. The water was the perfect temp so she soaked her hair and relaxed some. Thoughts rammed her head as she wetted her body and soothed it with raspberry smelling soap.

As she continued to wash her body another body stepped into the shower and wrapped their arms around her. She shuttered at first then relaxed into them. "Hey," she said to the guy. The only reply she got from him was a kiss on her shoulder. She giggled and rested her head onto him.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for what I did and I never wanted to hurt you. But it's so hard to change from who I used to be. Especially when I'm around you. It's kinda hard to restrain myself from you when I love you as much as I do. Because I love you so much and I want to be with you forever and I don't want our relationship to change. I'm sooo sorry," she said. She turned around to kiss him and then screamed.

* * *

Hmmm…I wonder what happened. I think you can all guess but I think it's safe to say that the next chapter will be more romantic and some things will happen to Bradin and he starts to get suspicious about something in the case. But I'm not sure how soon I will get the chapter up because I have some other stories that need updated too. So from now on after my new story, which by the way I think is my best yet (Go check it out if you haven't yet. I promise it's good), **Love, Lost and Found** then I will update this one again because I have decided to update these in order of the last one updated. **Truth or Dare** will be updated next so look for it soon! 


	5. Big Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own any one on Summerland. It's a shame though because I would love to have Jesse to myself.

* * *

Hey if you like this story try my other story **Wishing!** It is not nearly as good as this one in my opinion, but I love it just the same. (You don't really have to check it out. It's just a suggestion!)

* * *

Here is a new chapter guys. I really appreciate all who reviewed; it means a lot to me. So here is the _fourth_ chapter. Those who had a clue to who it was that punched poor Bradin can find out if they were right. Oh and I didn't want to hurt Bradin. Believe me I slapped myself for doing so. But it was an interesting twist, don't you think?

* * *

**Previously on Come To Me…**

He smiled from ear to ear and lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. She pulled him towards the water walking backwards to look at him at the same time. She pulled him just close enough to rap her arms around his neck. She yanked him and hurled him into the water. Once he got out from under the water he stared at her in amazement.

He ran up to her and rapped his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm getting you wet," he said and carried her into the water and dropped her in. She jumped to her feet and pulled him back under with her. Before they knew it they were in a big water war. When Claire got tired she gave in and dragged herself onto the beach. She plopped into the sand and lied back soaking the sand with water that dripped off her.

Bradin sat down next to her and ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you enjoy attacking people and throwing stuff at them and _punching _them?" Bradin asked.

"Sometimes I get pleasure out of beating people up. Is that a crime?" Claire asked sarcastically.

"No I guess not. I…" Bradin couldn't finish his sentence. Someone grabbed his shirt and punched him in the jaw.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Big Fights**

Blood dripped from his mouth to the soft sand. It soaked in so that the there was a red spot on the ground. Bradin put his finger to his lip and wiped off the extra blood. He licked his lip, backing away from the guy that had just hit him. He clenched his fist; preparing to fight back and then realized that Claire had a blank expression on her face. He immediately realized that she knew him and he let his body relax some. The guy came closer and closer as Bradin backed away.

"What the hell, man? Why did you just punch me?" Bradin asked in a fuming tone.

"Oh it's not just going to be one punch. Four, maybe five if I have the energy to spare. Bradin felt hot. Like he was suddenly going to explode. But the fear in Claire's eyes kept him from doing so. "What do you think Claire?"

"Leave him alone! What the hell is wrong with you Chad?" Claire screamed.

"Wait, this is Chad? The ass who cheated on you and didn't even care that he did?" Bradin asked perplexed.

Then it became clear to him why Cad was doing what he was doing. _He's jealous of Claire and me. Wait, we were never going…oh, it must've been that kiss that she gave me to get him to…_Before Bradin could finish his thoughts, he got another blow from the malicious boy. This time he was hit directly by his eye.

Because of the ring on Chad's finger, Bradin had a big cut next to his eye. Claire felt her heart drop and rushed over to Bradin. "OH! Are you ok Bradin?" Claire asked him and then turned to face Chad. "This has got to stop before something really bad happens! Your cruel games aren't fun! If you think… that… I'm going to like you for punching one of my only friends is going to win me back then you are more mental then I thought you were! Now would you please go?"

"Fine! I don't have time to play with a wimp like you anyway Westerly!" Chad said disgusted.

"Wait," Bradin started. "How… how do you know my name?" Bradin asked.

"Lets just say I know some people," Chad said. He stalked off with a drag. Claire brushed her hand on his lip and looked at him in a concerned way.

"We need to get you home," Claire said. Bradin looked at her as she spoke softly. "I really appreciate how you handled that. Most guys would've fought back."

"I had some bad experience with that. I learned my lesson the hard way," he looked at Claire to see that she was confused. "Long story. Lets just see how many stitches I need to heal this before I tell you anything."

"Good idea," Claire said. She intertwined her hand with his and walked with him to his house.

* * *

"He really did a number on your nephew Ms. Gregory. I'd keep him away from this person if I were you," the doctor said. He was putting a last minute touch on Bradin's eye before scooting him out the door. He spoke to Bradin one last time. "I wouldn't want you to have to take those stitches before its time so don't get into any more fights."

"Yes sir. I will," Bradin replied. He held his arm out for Claire to grab. She smiled and accepted it. They walked to the outside of the building. She halted and stopped him. He looked at her with a puppy dog look.

_Oh why. Why does he give me that look? If I didn't know it was wrong I would…man I could just…oh, stupid! What am I thinking?_ Claire closed her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Do you have a headache? Let me take you home," Bradin said concerned. Claire looked at him again. _Here he is beat up and he's worried about me?_ Claire slumped a little and sighed.

"This accident is all my fault and you are still concerned about me?" Claire asked somberly.

"It wasn't your fault and I care about you. Is that a crime?" Bradin asked.

"No. I guess it's not. Your parents deserve a metal. Do you know that?" Claire asked. She moved closer to Bradin and took both of his hands.

"Now, why do you say that?" Bradin asked.

"Because they raised an absolutely wonderful boy. One who thinks about others before themselves and… respects their privacy. And knows when to back away… or… when to stay. A boy who loves everything about life and cherishes it. Living it out no matter how tough it gets," Claire paused. "A boy… who has the strength to put up with me. And for some reason…cares about me."

Bradin coiled his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I care about you more than you know and for reasons beyond explaining. But I know you're still not ready and I don't care because just having you in my life is enough. But I said it once and I'll say it again. Come to me whenever you feel ready. I'll be there."

"You promise?" Claire asked leaning into his chest.

"I promise," Bradin gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then on the cheek. He let one hand go so she could walk. They walked back into the hospital to find Ava. She was sitting in a chair having a friendly conversation with one of the nurses. Claire smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey mom! I didn't know you were working today," Claire said letting go of Bradin's hand to give her mom a hug. She hugged Claire back and then spoke.

"Yeah, I got called in at the last minute to do some things that nobody else wanted to do," Mrs. Sanados smiled and then let out a small laugh. She rolled her eyes and sat back down. "I saw Mrs. Gregory and just had to say hi."

"Wait, you're Claire, right? Molly told me so much about you," Ava said extending her hand.

"How do you two know each other?" Bradin and Claire asked at the same time.

"Molly and I go way back. All the way to middle school in fact," Ava explained. "Then she married Frank and moved away here. We were such good friends before she moved. The first twenty years of our lives. Right Molly?"

"Yep, but I never knew you moved here as well. I guess the world that we think is so big, isn't as big as we think," Molly said. Claire and Bradin just stood there frozen until Bradin spoke up.

"Yeah strange," Bradin said.

"I see you met my daughter already though. Once again, how strange. How did you two meet?" Molloy asked.

"At the beach," Bradin replied.

"Oh your Bradin! Claire hasn't stopped talking about you… literally. She told me you were really nice looking but I had no idea. You are a peach," Molly smiled and looked at Claire to see her eyes wide in shock. Bradin smiled and looked at her too.

"Mom, don't you have anything to do around here? I mean it is a hospital," Claire said through gritted teeth.

"Not really," Molly smiled.

"No there has to be _something_," Claire insisted.

"I suppose," Molly said rolling her eyes. "Bye Ava it was great seeing you again."

She walked past Claire and stopped for a moment to tell Claire something. "He is fine," she whispered to Claire. She flung her hand at her mom to go and saw that Bradin had heard. She smiled nervously and he smiled back. He bit his lower lip and scratched his head.

"Oh…hey Ava. I'm having a Halloween party this Saturday at my house. You guys should come."

"That would be great! I think I might need directions though," Ava said.

"Don't worry Aunt Ava. Claire can give them to me. Don't go through any hassle," Bradin said trying to escape the hospital. "I'm going to go now. Are you coming Claire?" Bradin asked. Claire shook her head and took Bradin's hand and walked out with him. Molly smiled, sighed and walked towards the hospital desk. Ava shook her head and walked outside to her car.

* * *

****

The moon shone bright over the water. Silent waves crashed and the only noise was that of the people at bonfires drinking and laughing. Bradin was looking out at the water in deep thought. It was Friday and he hadn't seen Claire since he walked her home the night from the hospital. He had forgotten all about Callie in the past week. All that was on his mind was Claire. He thought of her as different and thought she was special because of it. He wanted her so bad but knew that she needed time.

But all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her. Telling her that she was his world and would do anything for her. Time was an issue for Bradin though. He wanted her more than anything. _All I need to do is show her that,_ Bradin thought. He got up and turned around. He started walking, looking at the ground. He looked up just to see a girl and a guy fighting. Common for California.

He slapped her and she fell to the ground. He grabbed her and picked her back off the ground, only to slap her again. Bradin knew there was something wrong with the picture so he ran over to the fighting couple.

"Hey why are you hitting her like that man?" Bradin saw that the girl had bruises all over her face. Even with the blood from the current cuts on her face he could still see them. Bradin grabbed her hand and brought her to her feet. She almost collapsed in his arms from being so weak. The guy crossed his arms and stared at Bradin with fury.

"Why is this any of your business?" the guy asked irritably. "This is none of your concern."

"Well it wasn't until you knocked her to the ground. You have some nerve hitting this girl," Bradin said tensely. He helped the girl steady herself. She brushed off some of the sand that covered her face. She faced Bradin

"It's alright. I deserved it. Please just go," she said shoving Bradin back a bit. He stayed firm. The guy moved forward a bit.

"You did deserve it so shut up bitch. And you have some nerve to even question me so shut the hell up!" the guy screamed. "Get out of here and I won't make your face into a sandwich.

"Go to hell. No girl deserves to be hit. But it seems that you do. I would punch you but it looks like someone already beat me to it. Or wait, that's just how you look. Silly me for thinking other wise," Bradin quipped. He stared at the guy angrily. The guy quenched his fist and hit Bradin. He fell back but didn't hit the ground. This time he wasn't going to stay calm and not fight. He hit the guy back and he fell to the ground. Then Bradin kicked him and grabbed the girl's hand. He ran and she followed. They got to the docks and he stopped.

"Are you ok? I am so sorry he hit you. I'm really glad you punched him back though. Thank you for saving me," the girl said. "My name is Maria. Maria Velmer and I owe you a great deal."

"It wasn't a big thing. He was mistreating you. I was there to help. My name is Bradin Westerly. Why do you look familiar? I know that name from somewhere. Do you go to Playa Linda High?" Bradin asked.

"Oh my god your Bradin Westerly? I couldn't see you in the dark. I know who you are. Your in my geometry class and my Chemistry class… and my…your in all my classes," Maria said.

"Cool. Are you ok? You look really beat up. Who was that?" Bradin asked looking at her wounds.

"I'm a... fine thanks. That was Tanner. He's an ass. A big one. That is the last time I go down that trail. I've been down it one to many times," she said.

"Tanner? Shit I just punched Tanner? Well I'm glad I did it then. He's been counting on that for a long time. I can't believe that was Tanner," Bradin said incredulously. She shook her head and started walking. He followed.

"Again thank you. I can't express my gratitude. I have to go. Um… there is this party at my friends house for Halloween tomorrow. Do you think you might wanna come?" Maria asked.

"Is…that…whose party is it?" Bradin asked.

"Um…no one you would know. Claire Sanados? She doesn't go to our school. She's one of my absolute best friends," Maria said touching her cut. "Ffff… Ouch!"

"Um… lets go back to my house. I'll get you some antiseptics for that," he said waving his hand for her to follow. "And I do know her actually. I have plans to go already."

"Wait…Bradin," she said thinking. "Bradin! Ha! Wow, you're the famous Bradin that Claire won't shut-up about? Well she's honest when she talks about you. All the things she says are true," Maria blurted.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Bradin asked inquisitively.

"Like how nice and concerning you are. Which is all...true. And how hot you are. Which is also…oops!" Maria said. "You weren't supposed to know that."

"Too late now. But I wont tell her I know, ok?" Bradin bargained. He smiled as he led her up the steps to the house. She smiled back and entered the quiet house. She tripped over a pair of shoes and Bradin caught her once again.

"Thank you again. You have a knack of helping me," Maria whispered.

"You have a knack of needing helped," Bradin replied.

"Fair enough," Maria said. She made her way to the kitchen. She sat down on a stool and lied her head down. Bradin brought over the first-aid kit. When he got there he realized she was sleeping.

"Maria? Maria. Wake up, you can't stay here all night. Lets get you clean and refreshed and I'll drive you home. I just have to find the keys to Johnnie's…" Bradin looked at Maria's tired face and then realized just how pretty she was. She had a small body that didn't fill out the shirt she wore and light blonde hair that shined. It had brown and red highlights that made her hair look less plain. Her brown eyes flashed so all you could see were brown crystals. She was a plain Jane but it fit her.

"There you go. I can see your face now," Bradin smiled. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "Lets take you home."

* * *

He got her house and pulled in the driveway. "Here we are. I'll see you tomorrow at the party. OK?"

"Thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you," Maria said sleepily.

"No need. I was glad to help. Please stay away from Tanner," Bradin said concerned. He kissed her on the cheek before she got out of the car. "Good night."

"Night," she said plainly. She walked up to the door and slid inside. Bradin waited until she turned the outside light off before leaving.

* * *

Bradin yawned coming in the door. He took his shoes off and placed them by his closet. He took off his shirt and put on a baggy red shirt to sleep in and took of his jean shorts and put on flannel pants. He brushed his teeth and slid under the covers. Shutting off the lamp he yawned again. He was almost asleep when he heard a knock on the door to the porch.

* * *

If this has any mistakes, I apologize. I was in a hurry to get it done. Anyway, If you like my story…review. If you don't like it… review anyway. Please, please, please review! I will be so grateful. And I thank all the people who reviewed already again. So…yeah. Until next time…


	6. Halloween Honesty

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters on Summerland or the show itself. It's too bad though because it would be really nice to have Jesse.

* * *

OK, I am really sorry that it's so late. I wanted to get another chapter done before Halloween so I could fit the holiday in with the chapter. But as you know, school is a bitch! Three essays due over the weekend aren't very fun. But I'm still going to make it Halloween for the fact that I planned it that way in the last chapter. Plus I have a REALLY good idea for this chapter that fit's the theme. Oh and thank you everyone who reviewed. I couldn't be a happier person right now! So…without any more gibberish, I'll let you read this chapter. ENJOY!!

* * *

**Previously on Come To Me…**

Bradin yawned coming in the door. He took his shoes off and placed them by his closet. He took off his shirt and put on a baggy red shirt to sleep in and took of his jean shorts and put on flannel pants. He brushed his teeth and slid under the covers. Shutting off the lamp he yawned again. He was almost asleep when he heard a knock on the door to the porch.

* * *

**Chapter 5-Halloween Honesty**

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Bradin rose into a sitting position to see who was outside. He heard a giggle and immediately knew who it was. He rushed over to the door silently, trying not to disturb Derrick, and slid it opened.

"Hey Claire!" Bradin said. She put a finger over his mouth and signaled him to be quiet. She took him by the shirt and dragged him to the middle of the porch. Before he could talk she kissed him. A very awakening kiss. Bradin, confusingly, pulled away. Tasting the bitter taste on his lips took him by surprise.

"Claire what have you been drinking?" Bradin asked.

"No. Maybe. Ok I have…but, it wasn't that much," Claire said holding her fingers to show about a centimeter of space in a symbol for how much she drank. She smiled and kissed Bradin again. For the second time he pulled away.

"Why?" Bradin asked.

"Because," Claire simply said.

"That's a great answer Claire. Why are you here? Shouldn't you home by now?" Bradin questioned rationally. Claire looked at Bradin with a sad face.

"Are you mad at me? I only wanted to come over here to do this," Claire said. She kissed Bradin softly. Bradin didn't bother to pull away this time. He kissed her back with the same passion she had. He wondered where her passion came from because of the plain fact that she was drunk. Then he remembered two facts: What Maria said about Claire liking him and the very known fact that people usually show their affection better when they're drunk.

Bradin broke quickly after thinking. "Claire… No, I can't do this. Not with you like this… drunk and all."

"I understand," Claire said. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She turned around in a full circle. "But I just want you to know that when I'm sober again you might not get this chance again. Because…Bradin Westerly… I am no easy get," Claire smirked. Bradin looked at her intently.

"I like a good challenge. Do you need help getting home? I could walk you. I really don't have that good of sight right now other wise I'd drive you home," Bradin offered.

"I would love you too. But um… Bradin?"  
"Yes?"

"Can I use your bathroom first? I feel sick."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. Be quiet. You know where it is."

"Um, you mind refreshing my memory. I really can't see very well right now."

"Right this way. And are you going to tell me why you were drinking?"

"Maybe. Peer pressure got to me again," Claire swallowed. She made it to the bathroom just in time for her stomach to churn and spit everything she ate that day back out. Bradin stood there. Basically just staring, shaking his head in amazement. When she finished Bradin had walked into his bedroom. Trying not to wake his sibling he slid his nightshirt off. Claire stumbled into the room. She got over to the door and almost fell. Bradin caught her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you Bradin. I can't believe you can put up with me. I owe you a lot. And you might want to put a shirt on before I get more urges," Claire said biting her lips.

"Oh," Bradin said grabbing his shirt. "Sorry."

"What are you saying sorry for? I don't care," Claire said.

Bradin grabbed his jacket and grabbed another one for Claire and took her downstairs to the front door. "Alright lets go. Your dad will have a kid if he finds out your missing. Your mom _is_ out of town right?"

"Yeah and for the record, my dad could care less about what I do and where I am," Claire said rolling her eyes.

"Ahhh, well if you say so. At least you have a dad," Bradin looked down at the ground while walking. Claire saw three Bradins' but still saw that he was upset. "Sorry but sometimes I think it's better not to have a dad at all! He is such a…" Claire let out a groan and Bradin giggled.

"I get your point. But lets concentrate on getting you home now. No more conversation," Bradin said ending the conversation. He kissed Claire on the cheek and walked with her the rest of the way home.

* * *

Halloween day and the wind was nowhere around. No orange maple leaves on the ground. No pumpkins carved and sitting out on doorsteps. Nothing Bradin was use to out here. Everything looked the same as it always did with the exception of kids in costumes. Bradin was fitting into his musketeer outfit. Jason and Lucas somehow persuaded him into wearing it with them. The only good thing was that Claire was going as a damsel. Maria said she would too. They promised the boys they would to go with the theme.

Claire met Lucas and Jason the first day she started back at public school. The only reason she went back was because of Bradin. He managed to get her to go back my telling her he'd buy her a big gift. She didn't want one though. She went back just so she could see him every day.

Lucas picked on Claire mercilessly. She thought of him as a friend though. His quips brought her big fits of laughs. Jason hit on her every five seconds. She turned him down every five seconds too. She loved hanging with all four of them of them. All of the girls in school were jealous of her because of all the offers she got to go out with guys so she hung out with the three boys most of the time. The only other friend she really had was Maria. But she had her gang already and Claire didn't want to be a tag-along so she decided to just butt out.

Bradin grabbed his wallet off the counter and headed towards the door. Nobody was home that night. Ava took Derrick trick-or-treating with Johnny. Susanna and Jay went to a Halloween party on the other side of town that was a tradition that Ava and Johnny broke this year. And Nikki went with Cameron and Amber to the 8th grade Halloween dance. That left Bradin by himself to do what he wanted.

Bradin heard a knock on the door right when he was getting ready to open it. Quickly rushing, he opened the door. Claire was standing there in a pink princess gown and a sparkling wizards hat. Her red hair stood out from the rest of her costume just slightly. Bradin thought she glowed like a star. Her blue eyes sparkled bright too.

Bradin stood still for a good three minutes breathless. His heart fell as he stared. When he went to speak, nothing came out. He tried a second time…failure. A third… nothing. Bradin tried one more time…before he got a chance Claire rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his sleeve. She dragged him outside. She rapped her arm around his and started to walk.

"I knew this outfit was totally over the top. You wont even speak to me it's so bad," Claire said disgusted. Bradin stopped in shock.

"No…Claire, it's the exact opposite. I couldn't say anything because I couldn't find the words to express how…" Bradin paused.

"How stupid I look?" Claire asked angrily.

"No…how beautiful you look," Bradin finished.

Claire didn't answer. Instead she just smiled. Bradin smiled back and they walked the rest of the way to the party in silence.

* * *

"Hey! Bradin! Yo! _Bradin!_ MAN WOULD YOU STOP!" Lucas yelled. Bradin pulled Claire to the side. He brushed his hand against her cheek, ignoring Lucas completely.

"Hey Bradin? I've been doing some heavy thinking. I mean after last night. And… I know what I did…well, there is no excuse for it… can we take this to the beach?" Claire asked nervously.

"Um…sure," Bradin replied.

When they got to the beach Claire continued right where she started off. "Um… but there is an explanation. And it may be stupid but it's true when I say it…that what I did, came from the heart. I really like you. More than you may think and I can't hide from it anymore. I don't want to. I've been using the excuse that I wasn't over Chad yet when I've been over Chad before I even broke up with him. I was just afraid of being hurt again."

"I would never try to hurt you. The only think I could do is make you happier and…" Bradin said but was soon interrupted.

"I know that now. I was just too stupid to see it before. But after taking care of me the other night I know that you would be someone who wouldn't ever break my heart," Claire finished.

"So you're saying…" Bradin tried to decipher.

"I want to be with you. I've made my decision. I want you. No more waiting. I'm taking you up on your offer," Claire said as a decisive statement.

Bradin smiled widely. He felt as if he were going to fly. He rapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly. Then gave her a deeper kiss. With very bad timing, Lucas came running over next to them.

"Thank god! I…" He paused realizing what he had interrupted. "Oh, Bradin! Wow, I didn't realize you… well I came down here to tell you that there was a really hot blonde up at the party but it seems you have your own hot person right here so…more for me, BYE!" Lucas said quickly and ran back towards the crowd. They both laughed.

"That was different. Well… lets go see who this _hot chick_ is," Claire said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and dragged him up to the party.

"But I thought we…" Bradin wined.

"Trust me, I'll make it up to you later for all the time I wasted from before. Deal?" Claire asked.

"Deal," Bradin said. He walked willingly up to the deck with Claire and followed her to where Lucas was standing to see a girl in a blue dress. Bradin froze.

* * *

Hehe! There it is. No more for the readers. I had to stop it somewhere and I figured this would be the right place. Once again, I apologize for any mistakes I might have made I'm in a hurry to get done because I have an assembly for school tomorrow and I'm a main participant in it. Yippee! And on a Sunday no less! Grr! Oh well, off the subject. Please review. It will bring up my spirits from the stupid things going on in my life. I don't care if it's something constructive or something…nasty. (But I hope not). But if so…oh well, I don't care. I'll live. Again thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all for it!


	7. The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Summerland or the show itself.

* * *

Hey everyone! I am so glad I finally got a chance to type this chapter! My life has been so much easier now that I don't have all of this school stuff in the way. I guess you could say I had a 6-day weekend so far. The doctor said I have laryngitis or something. Hehe, what a nice vacation. So now that I am feeling a whole lot better, I decided to write this. I want to thank the people who reviewed. Though the number wasn't that large. I was almost depressed. I wish I could get some more reviews. I told you I don't care what you write. I could use the constructive criticism and support. Anyway, I hope that you like the chapter, I was writing it out while I was in bed sick. So enjoy it!

* * *

**Previously on Come To Me…**

"I want to be with you. I've made my decision. I want you. No more waiting. I'm taking you up on your offer," Claire said as a decisive statement.

Bradin smiled widely. He felt as if he were going to fly. He rapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly. Then gave her a deeper kiss. With very bad timing, Lucas came running over next to them.

"Thank god! I…" He paused realizing what he had interrupted. "Oh, Bradin! Wow, I didn't realize you… well I came down here to tell you that there was a really hot blonde up at the party but it seems you have your own hot person right here so…more for me, BYE!" Lucas said quickly and ran back towards the crowd. They both laughed.

"That was different. Well… lets go see who this _hot chick_ is," Claire said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and dragged him up to the party.

"But I thought we…" Bradin wined.

"Trust me, I'll make it up to you later for all the time I wasted from before. Deal?" Claire asked.

"Deal," Bradin said. He walked willingly up to the deck with Claire and followed her to where Lucas was standing to see a girl in a blue dress. Bradin froze.

* * *

**Chapter 6-The Search

* * *

**

**Bradin's POV**

I felt so faint when I saw her. The same feeling I got when Callie left. Only this time I was in shock and _discomfort._ Never had I expected this. Lucas waved his hand in front of me and then I snapped back into reality. I closed my eyes and whipped them back open, hoping the nightmare would go away. No. I was still standing there and so was she. Sarah was smiling from ear to ear and then spontaneously gave me a big hug. I didn't respond and let her hug me. I figured if she got it out of her system she would leave me alone.

"Whoa, now why does Bradin always get the hot chicks? That is so not fair," Lucas said in a quip. He tapped me on the shoulder and pulled us away. I _could have_ hugged _Lucas_ for pulling us away. "Come on, let me have some fun too. You have your own girl."

"What?" Sarah said angrily. "Excuse us for a minute will you Bradin? And then I promise I will make up everything to you."

Sarah grabbed Lucas by his shirt and dragged him away.

**Author's POV**

**Inside Claire's house…**

"What do you mean? Lucas? Do you mind explaining to me what you just meant?" Sarah asked irrationally.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I didn't know it myself until just now that they were together," Lucas said nervously.

"YOU IDIOT! The deal… was simple. All you had to do was make friends with Bradin, tell me everything and _anything_ he said about me, and MAKE SURE that he didn't get with anyone else! And if you succeeded, I would give you what you wanted. The first time I let it slide with Callie because I knew she was no threat. But now you struck out AGAIN! And this time I don't know what might happen! All this planning and hard work is going down the drain because of your…your…thick skull! I stole my parents' money…for nothing! I made everyone think I went to the other side of the world…**for nothing**! _And_… on top of it all…I had to stay away from Bradin for 4 months…FOR NOTHING!" Sarah said it all so fast Lucas shuttered. He backed up a couple of steps before speaking again.

"Please calm down Sarah, I…"

"Shut-up!"

"Just hear me out…"

"You're disobeying my orders again!"

"But…"

"SHUT-UP!"

"OK,"

"Now I am going to have to fix this problem because of you! I don't know how… but I will," Sarah said pacing back and forth across the room.

"Can I still have my um…"

"Oh shut the hell up would you! You get…nothing. No sex, no kiss, not even a hug. Not now, not ever! OK?" Sarah threw a vase against the door in a fit of rage. She turned around and ran to the other side of the house.

**Back outside… after Sarah and Lucas ran off…**

"Oh shit! I am in so much trouble," Bradin said shuttering. Claire raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Who was that and why did she look like she was going to jump your bones two seconds ago? And why are you in trouble?" Claire asked bemused.

"You remember the girl I told you about that used to be my girlfriend but then was one meltdown away from going psycho, so her parents send her to a school a long time away, but when she came back she stole her parents money, and ran off somewhere far away from here? Well that was her," Bradin said, finished explaining. Claire threw her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Wait a minute, that is the girl that you lost your virginity too?" Claire asked disgusted. She made a really nasty face and stuck her tongue out. "Eww. Ok, I um…have absolutely nothing to say. Well…ok…yeah I do. Listen Bradin, you told me a lot in the past month since I met you, but I never thought one of your past stories would come back to haunt you. Talk about trouble. I feel really bad for you but at the same time I feel really bad for myself."

"What? Why?" Bradin asked shocked.

"Well… Bradin, I just got to the point where I really want to be with you and now… now we already have something threatening our relationship," Claire squeaked.

Bradin grabbed Claire by the shoulders and brought her closer to him. He stroked her hair back. "Nobody is threatening our relationship. I promise you that. I have been dreaming of being with you for a long time Claire and I am not going to change that now because my ex is back in town. Never."

"Good, because I would never let you go anyway. Oh and if that bitch thinks she's going to try and get you back…we are going to throw down…World War 3 is going to break loose…and she is going to lose," Claire said excitedly. She smiled and kissed Bradin softly.

Bradin broke the kiss. "That would be fun to watch. Do you think you could like… fight it out in one of those boxing rinks filled with all that mud in it? Oh and both of you have to be in bikini's."

"You pervert," she smacked him playfully. He grabbed her around her waist and spun her around. "Let me down!"

After he let her feet touch the ground, a big shatter rung out. The music came to a halt and the crowd looked toward the house. Bradin and Claire started running without any questions. When they got to the house they saw Lucas standing there puzzled. Bradin came in and snapped his fingers to get him out of the trance he was in.

"I'm sorry Bradin. I was a friend with you for all the wrong reasons. But I still want to be your friend. I just let Sarah get the best of me," Lucas said confessing.

"Dude it's ok. Where is Sarah?" Bradin said forgivingly.

"She went that way," Lucas pointed. "Find her before she does something really stupid." Lucas said vexed.

"Yeah, um Lucas? If she comes back, please don't let her out of your sight. I don't want her getting into any trouble out there. If she hasn't already…" Bradin paused. He grabbed Claire and rushed out the door that Sarah went through. Bradin knew he needed to find her and fast.

* * *

"Ouch!" Claire let out a startled cry. Bradin stopped. 

"What happened? Are you ok?" Bradin asked concerned. He rushed backwards to get to Claire. He realized that Claire had snagged her dress on a big rock. He tried to pull it out but found that he only made the snag worse. He cringed and backed away. "Sorry."

"Oh, I don't care. This definitely could be worse," Claire simple put. She smiled and tripped slightly, losing her balance from the rock. Bradin shrugged and moved closer.

"Oh? And how?" Bradin asked.

"Because I could be stuck in this big old rock with some random guy that would try to take advantage of me because I couldn't move from this spot," Claire explained.

"You analyze way too much you know that?" Bradin laughed. He took his hat off. "And how do you know I wouldn't take advantage of you?"

"Well…I guess I don't," Claire said. Bradin moved as close as he could to look her in the eyes and touched his lips with hers. The passion grew with every second that passed. The kiss grew deeper and deeper. A scream rang out in the middle, forcing the kiss to break. Bradin looked every which way trying to figure out what it was. He un-rapped his hands from Claire's waist and took a few steps away from her. He stepped over some rocks and landed. "Bradin?" Claire ripped her dress out of the rock and followed him. She looked at her dress while she was walking to see that a big part of it was missing. "Great." She heard another scream. This time it was Bradins'. She ran as fast as she could but when she got farther than she knew Bradin had traveled to, she turned around. She headed back some in hopes of finding him.

**Inside a cave…**

"Sarah, let me go," Bradin said in a whisper. "Let me go!"

"Be quiet!" Sarah replied. "I will as soon as I get what I want. Well…then again, to get what I want I may never be able to let you go."

"Sarah, please. I really never meant to hurt you but I _don't_ want to be with you anymore. I'm with Claire now," Bradin stated. Sarah angered quickly and taped Bradins' hands behind his back. "Sarah let me go!" he screamed.

**Back outside…**

"Bradin?" Claire looked around to see a small opening to a cave. "Bradin?" she hollered again, more quiet this time. She entered and tiptoed through the damp darkness of the cave. She squinted and saw two figures. One moving about and the other as a statue. Claire hid for a minute and watched.

"See Bradin, one way or another, you _will_ be mine. And if this is what it takes, so be it. Bradin…I want you. And if I can't have you willingly, I'll get you forcible," Sarah said. She walked out of the cave through the other entrance to get something. Claire jumped out of the spot she was hiding in and ran over to Bradin. She took the tape off of him and pulled him out of the cave.

"Lets get you out of here," they started running and before they got about as far as Claire's house when Lucas stopped them.

"Lucas you have to get Bradin away from here. Did you bring your car? You need to take him home," Claire gave Bradin a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow. Please be careful."

"Thank you Claire," he kissed her one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow. Um…meet me at Charles' Chocolates at 10:00. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Bye Bradin," Claire let go of him and walked towards her house. She looked back about half way there and saw Bradin and Lucas walking to the car. Behind them in the darkness she saw a girl in a blue dress staring at her with a mean twinkle. Claire shivered and ran to her house. Ignoring all the guests, she shut the door and locked it behind her. She locked all the windows and doors and went to her balcony last. She looked out over the sand and saw nothing. Sarah had left. For now she was safe. But Claire didn't know when she would come back. And she was frightened because she knew that Sarah would.

* * *

Well, I guess this is it for now. I don't like this chapter. But hey, can't always like what you do so here it is. I can say that I really would love to have a lot more reviews. Please, please, please, make me happy and review. I will love you forever. Hey um…can I have at least three. I hope I can. And give me some comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, mean comments, _anything_ please. And thank you again everyone who reviewed in the past, I am _so_ grateful for every single one of you who reviewed. Anyway, I think I am going to bring this psychobabble to a halt. Smallville is on and I am going to be confused. Sorry for any mistakes I promise to fix them some day. Bye for now! 


	8. Tragedy Strikes

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will not own any person on Summerland or the show itself.

* * *

Well, here is another chapter. I am really glad to all who reviewed and I am really glad that I could get this chapter in before next week. I'm sorry there was no cliffhanger last time. I had a bit of brain block and couldn't think of anything to add but I am fully loaded and ready to bust out ideas. So…

* * *

**Previously on Come To Me…**

When they got to the beach Claire continued right where she started off. "Um… but there is an explanation. And it may be stupid but it's true when I say it…that what I did, came from the heart. I really like you. More than you may think and I can't hide from it anymore. I don't want to. I've been using the excuse that I wasn't over Chad yet when I've been over Chad before I even broke up with him. I was just afraid of being hurt again."

"I would never try to hurt you. The only think I could do is make you happier and…" Bradin said but was soon interrupted.

"I want to be with you. I've made my decision. I want you. No more waiting. I'm taking you up on your offer," Claire said as a decisive statement.

"See Bradin, one way or another, you _will_ be mine. And if this is what it takes, so be it. Bradin…I want you. And if I can't have you willingly, I'll get you forcible," Sarah said. She walked out of the cave through the other entrance to get something. Claire jumped out of the spot she was hiding in and ran over to Bradin. She took the tape off of him and pulled him out of the cave.

"Thank you Claire," he kissed her one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow. Um…meet me at Charles' Chocolates at 10:00. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Bye Bradin," Claire let go of him and walked towards her house. She looked back about half way there and saw Bradin and Lucas walking to the car. Behind them in the darkness she saw a girl in a blue dress staring at her with a mean twinkle. Claire shivered and ran to her house. Ignoring all the guests, she shut the door and locked it behind her. She locked all the windows and doors and went to her balcony last. She looked out over the sand and saw nothing. Sarah had left. For now she was safe. But Claire didn't know when she would come back. And she was frightened because she knew that Sarah would.

* * *

**Chapter 7-Tragedy Strikes**

Sitting in Charles' Chocolates Bradin waited for Claire patiently. He had been sitting there for 10 minutes and realized that she might not come. He sighed and stood up from the table. Leaving a tip for the waitress, Bradin walked towards the door. But he didn't reach it. A waitress running at alarming speed wasn't watching where she was going. She ran into Bradin and tackled him to the floor. He hit the ground hard. Breathless, Bradin rubbed his head and tried to sit up without hurting whoever fell on him.

"Oh, oh, oh…I am…_so_ sorry! Are you ok? Oh, I am so klutzy. Um…" the girl stopped when she looked at Bradin. She froze from a tingle that went up her spine. The girl had a moment of loss of speech, as she looked the boy over. _Why is it that I'm always checking out the guys who I totally embarrass myself in front of?_ The girl asked herself. She removed herself from him quickly and helped him to his feet.

"That is… Bradin. My name. I mean…" Bradin stumbled on his words looking at her. In his time in California Bradin noticed that there were various types of girls. And looking at this one Bradin saw something different.

"Pixel," she rolled her eyes. "Don't ask... my mom always had a thing for weird names. Well in simple terms, my two brothers… their names are Coey and Corky. Oh, and my sisters' name is Zela."

"Well then, I guess your siblings got gypped because I like your name. It's pretty. Something I would've never guessed for someone," Bradin explained. He brushed himself off. Pixel realized what he was doing and remembered why she was talking to him in the first place.

"Oh, I almost forgot why I was standing here. I am so sorry. I was in a hurry and didn't realize where I was going, tripped, and ended up banging into you. I'm sorry." Pixel explained.

"That's alright. No broken bones on this body and I hope none on yours'. Besides, I wouldn't have met you other wise. What were you in a hurry for anyway?" Bradin asked politely.

"Oh no!!! That I have to go to this party of my cousins and I was late as it is. I am once again sorry but I have to go," she said hastening. "Sorry."

"Wait," Bradin stopped her. She looked back and smiled.

"Don't worry Bradin. I never forget a face. Especially one like yours. Bye." Pixel said and walked out the door, looking back at Bradin to see a shocked face. He turned around to see a grinning face.

"Damn Bradin, you sure pick them out nice don't you?" a nuisance Lucas said.

"Shit Lucas do you just pop out anywhere? You just click your fingers and check in on me to see what I'm up to, right?" Bradin rolled his eyes.

"How are you going to choose?" Lucas asked in vexation.

"What?" Bradin asked simply.

"Choosing between all these girls has got to be hard," Lucas smiled.

"Go away. I have nothing and _nobody_ to choose between. Shoo."

"Come on, are you going to stay faithful to Callie, the love of your life? Claire, the new fem fatale? Maria, her best friend. Sarah, the… whacked out, psycho, old girlfriend. Or…the newest addition, _Pixel_. So… who will it be?" Lucas finished and Bradin looked at him with confusion.

"Are you blind? OK, in case you don't have any brain's what so ever, I am going to clear this up. Question: Where does Maria come into this?"

"Come on, can you say major sparks? She likes you because you played hero or whatever. And you dig her too!"

"No, not going to happen. And Sarah, I wouldn't go out with her again. Not if you gave me more money than the richest person in the world has…well mayb…no definitely not! And Callie is gone; I can't do anything about it. And do you remember her letter? Yeah what it said in there, I don't think she really thought of it as a joke and if she did it wasn't funny. Maria, I already told you no sparks, she is a really good friend."

"That leaves Pixel and Claire. So…?"

"Pixel? I don't even know her. Not to mention she nearly cracked my head open."  
"She's hot. Green eyes, black hair, tall, but not taller than you, nice rack, who cares about knowing her. I'd do her."

"Do you have any brain at all? Really? What ever. I like Claire. That is all that matters now. Nothing else. You have a point that Pixel has some qualities that are… oh look what you've done to me; you're making me start to think like you. Eww, how do you stand that? Anyway, Claire is not coming and she's the reason I'm here so I think I should end this quiz and go home. Nothing left here for me."

"You goin' surfing later? I am in the mood to put up some major competition. So what do you say? Waves with someone who can kick your but in five seconds?"

"Oh your on."

* * *

The sun was setting slowly as the two boys rode the waves. As always Lucas was trying to show off and Bradin just watched in amusement. He thought it was funny that Lucas had to be the best even though Bradin new Lucas was a better surfer than him. Lucas had more practice. He did live there longer. But in time Bradin new he would get better and eventually beat Lucas at his own game. Lucas scoffed at the thought. 

"Come on Lucas, crash the wave and lets go. I'm getting tired and want to find Claire. I didn't expect to be out here for…what has it been? Two, three, hours? Lets get a move!" Bradin screamed over the crashing waves. He looked around to see where they had ended up. They hadn't went in to shore in almost 2 hours and had traveled out.

"What? You afraid that your reputation will be ruined if I make one more…absolutely marvelous move? Well…now that you think about it, I think that line was already crossed," Lucas pretended like he was thinking about it and then replied. "Yep, definitely tottered."

"Now how do you know a word like tottered? I didn't even think you could spell cat," Bradin quipped.

"This really hot slash smart girl I went out with said it. When I didn't know the meaning she laughed at me and told me to get a dictionary. Then she walked off and didn't talk to me for the rest of the night," Lucas pondered the statement.

"Well then what did you do?" Bradin asked.

"I got a dictionary," Lucas stated.

"My god you are air headed. Don't you spend any time thinking about anything but girls?" Bradin asked.

"What else is there to think about?" Lucas asked dimly. Bradin rolled his eyes and rode into shore. He got about half way to shore when he realized Lucas wasn't behind him. Looking rapidly he noticed his board wash up long enough for him to realize Lucas was pulled under.

* * *

I'm sorry it was so short. I have no more ideas. Hmmm. Oh well. Please review. I'm really desperate. Please, please, please! I'm begging all of you. I'll cry. Well hope you like it! Bye for now! 


	9. What Happens OnceBound to Happen Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of the characters on Summerland.

* * *

**UPDATES:** Summerland, if you didn't already know will be back on Sunday, January 16 for repeats! The new episodes are suppose to air February 28. If dates change I promise to let everyone know as soon as possible! And on January 17 the fun begins because Jesse will be on the view, TRL on MTV, and Nick U pick Live.

Have fun reading!

* * *

Previously on Come To Me…

"Come on, are you going to stay faithful to Callie, the love of your life? Claire, the new fem fatale? Maria, her best friend. Sarah, the… whacked out, psycho, old girlfriend. Or…the newest addition, _Pixel_. So… who will it be?" Lucas finished and Bradin looked at him with confusion.

"My god you are air headed. Don't you spend any time thinking about anything but girls?" Bradin asked.

"What else is there to think about?" Lucas asked dimly. Bradin rolled his eyes and rode into shore. He got about half way to shore when he realized Lucas wasn't behind him. Looking rapidly he noticed his board wash up long enough for him to realize Lucas was pulled under.

* * *

Chapter 8-What happens once is bound to happen again

Bradin frantically searched the water. Panicked, he ducked under water to find Lucas. After about a minute he came back up, gasping for air. _No sign of blood, that's a good thing. Or…no. That could mean he was dragged out to sea._ Bradin thought. Taking time to rationalize, he glanced on the beach long enough to see a boy in a wetsuit chasing two girls. Noticing whom it was anger flooded through Bradin as he rode in to shore. He dripped in the sand as he made his way towards Lucas.

"Wait! Where are you two going?!" Lucas screamed after them. He tripped not looking where he was going because he was looking at their asses' ¾th's of the time. They turned and laughed at him mercilessly.

"By the way thanks for asking! I'm Mandy!" she said in disgust. She had dark auburn hair and shining green eyes. She was wearing an orange bikini with red flowers on it. She smiled angrily and gave Molly a chance to speak.

"You know, I probably would've gave you a chance if you hadn't been such a jerk!" Molly teased. She wasn't telling the truth but wanted to give him a taste of medicine of her own. "Guess you were never taught any manners? And you wonder why nobody will hang out with you. You have to stoop to this level?" she huffed. Molly had really light blonde hair and light brown eyes. She was in great shape and had a really nice smile, Bradin noticed. Mandy stood there trying really hard not to laugh when he approached in his wetsuit clapping for her brilliant speech.

"Wow!" Bradin yelled. "I definitely couldn't have done better."

The two girls knew who Bradin was. The fact was that they both had a big crush on him. "Oh my god!" Molly whispered softly. She felt like fainting but tried really hard to stand straight. She sighed and took a deep breath. "Thank you," she said lightly. He smiled.

"Your welcome," he replied. "Thank you for giving me a coronary!" he screamed at Lucas. "Remind me to _never_ worry over _him_ again!" he said to the girls. Mandy nodded and Molly just stood there. "I'm Bradin by the way."

"Do you want to go get a drink or something?" Molly blurted out. Her eyes opened wide. _Oh no!_ She thought. _What did I just say? Oh, I know what I said. I asked him to get a drink. How am I supposed to get a drink with him if I can't even…_ her thoughts were interrupted by Bradin's sweet voice.

"Sure," he said. She was surprised by his answer but liked that he said yes. "Where too?"

"Um… your choice," she said in a shocked tone. "I'll drink anything as long as it's non-alcoholic," she bargained. He nodded in agreement and started walking towards her.

"Are you coming too? Mandy? Right?" Bradin asked a little confused. He smiled at her and she melted. She forgot about what Molly might have thought about barging in on her. Molly was thinking though she was having different thoughts. _I wonder if he can kiss as good as he looks?_ She wondered. _Does he have a girlfriend? I he…_

"_Do you care?_" Mandy asked for the 3rd time. Molly didn't even notice Mandy had said anything to her the first two times.

"What…oh, I guess not," Molly said lying. _No I don't mind you going on, what might be a date, with one of the most gorgeous guys in school with me!_ She screamed at Mandy in her head. "Not at all."

"Cool," Bradin said, "Let me get changed out of my wetsuit and I'll join you two in a second."

"Ok, you want us to wait here?" Mandy asked.

"If you want," Bradin replied. Everyone forgot that Lucas was sitting there. His mouth was agape as he watched them flirt with Bradin.

"I have to beg a girl to go on a date with me and you don't even ask them. They ask you! Meanwhile I've been sitting in the sand watching you sweet talk them!" Lucas bickered. Bradin rolled his eyes and walked off to change. Both girls looked at Bradin with infatuation as he walked away.

* * *

"What's up?" Nikki asked. Her and Cameron were walking on the pier for a long time. Hand in hand in silence until Nikki broke it. He had an unfathomable dejection showing in his eyes. She left it alone for a while but couldn't stand holding it back any longer.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Cameron said, snapping out of his trance. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I noticed you were a little… depressed," Nikki analyzed. "So…are you?" Cameron noticed she had great concern in her eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her what has going on though.

"No, just thinking," Cameron concealed.

"About," Nikki waited patiently. She looked at him with a look that he couldn't lie to.

"Us…I've been thinking about us," Cameron decided not to make any more hesitation. He couldn't hide anything from her…now or ever.

"Oh really?" Nikki asked shocked. She thought the news couldn't possibly be good with the look he had on his face all that time. She anticipated to hear what he has to say next.

"Yeah and I know we have adjusted to just being friends…well I think you have anyway…" Cameron trailed off. Nikki was confused. _Does he want to get back together with me?_ She asked herself. She hoped so.

"What do you mean 'me anyway'?" she asked stupidly. He sighed.

"I miss it!" he finally got out.

"Miss what?" she asked again. She had momentary laps while trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Us…our relationship, I mean," Cameron explained. He looked down at the wooden pier. Nikki felt her stomach drop. Cameron could tell the look of shock on her face and figured he should probably explain. "I miss the laughs we had and the fun we had together…and the …" Cameron kissed her then and she felt herself fall off an imaginary cliff. When he stopped she thought.

"No," she said.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"I said no," Nikki said. "Your wrong. I never thought of you just as a friend. I never could. I need you too much," she said. She smiled and kissed him softly.

* * *

The four teens sat outside of Sandy Bob's pizza house. They were laughing and talking about some of the stupidest things. Bradin excused himself and headed towards the restroom. Molly had an idea and followed him. She tapped him on the shoulder before he got to far to get his attention.

"Bradin can I talk to you real quick in private?" she asked him.

"Um… can I go to the restroom first?" he asked back uncomfortably. She laughed unnervingly and nodded. She hadn't said anything and already was she sinking in the mud. A minute passed and Bradin returned out of the door he went through previously. He smiled at Molly, making her heart drop to china.

"Well, you wanted to talk to me?" Bradin asked politely. She nodded and grabbed him, taking him around the back of the restaurant. When she saw that nobody was in sight to see both of them, she pushed him against the wall. His eyes widened in confusion. Before he could even think she pressed her lips against his. Taken aback Bradin pulled away as fast as possible. He licked his lips, tasting the strawberry lip-gloss she had on.

"Um, Molly I…" Bradin couldn't speak. His loss of words confused Molly. Bradin tried again. "I can't…" failure.

"I can. If you didn't notice by now Bradin, I have liked you for a long time. Seeing you in the halls, knowing that I would never be able to be around you hurt. But now that I have gotten to talk to you I…" her sentence was cut off.

"I have a girlfriend," Bradin said. He sighed and looked at her, seeing that she was upset.

"I know you do," Molly said.

"What? How?"

"Because any girl would be crazy not to go out with you." Molly dismayed. Bradin smiled. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I know it doesn't mean much but thanks."

Back in front.

"Ha! I don't believe you for one second. How could you have enough coordination to surf? There is no way you could make the surf team? Wait, I think I have seen you surfing. You are really good," Mandy said in a solemn tone.

Lucas nodded and smiled. Mandy was surprised by how nice of a person Lucas really was. "Thank you," he said kindly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mandy asked. When she saw Lucas nod, she continued. "Why did you act that way on the beach? Why didn't you act like you are now? I can tell you now I would have noticed you so much more if you had. You're a nice guy."

"I just thought you might have noticed me more that way. I would have never guessed you were into a _nice_ guy," Lucas clarified. She shook her head.

"All girls want a nice guy. We just like to play with your heads. To tell you the truth, it's hysterically entertaining," she giggled. "But I have one more question for you. What made you think that I liked the bad guys?" Claire was extremely curious. She looked at him with inquisitiveness.

"Because I thought you were hot; no offence but I just thought you would be hard to get," Lucas explained simply. He smiled in a dorky way and she laughed.

"Thanks…I guess. But I don't really think that should matter. I mean, look at Molly. Sure she likes Bradin for a lot of reasons but mostly…because he has a good heart. And she knew that for a long time. The only thing is I have a really bad feeling that she isn't going to get him," Mandy said misfortunate. She sighed looking over to where Molly and Bradin had walked. "But…Lucas?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a confession to make."

"Uhu?" he asked not looking at her. Instead he was looking at his glass, twirling it around. She put her hand on the glass to stop him so he would pay attention to her.

"I knew who you were today on the beach. And… I knew who you were because I've had a crush on you since you came to this school," she confessed. His eyes widened as he tried to figure it all out. "I know it might sound strange but almost every thing that I said today has been fake. Just to see it you really liked me too."

"So…does that mean that you wouldn't mind going back out with me tomorrow?" he asked sincerely. She smiled and nodded. No sooner their discussion was over they saw Bradin and Molly walking over. Bradin stood there awkwardly for a moment when he decided he would go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lucas. Mandy it was nice meeting you. I hope to see you and Molly more often. I…"

"Oh you will probably see us more, I guarantee it," Mandy smiled at him then at Lucas, giving him a devious smile.

"Great well, I'll talk to you later. I need to get home before my aunt has a nervous breakdown," Bradin said. He looked to see that Molly and Mandy were both a little lost. "I moved here at the beginning of the summer to live with my aunt after my parents died. Then he saw both of their eyes widen. He shook his head. "And I'm ok with it now. But I'll see ya later. Bye!"

* * *

Bradin was close to home when he noticed a figure on his front porch. Then he realized that it was Claire. He rushed over to her, very happy to see her. "Hey!" he screamed. "I was wondering where you were. I thought maybe you were ignoring me…." he noticed she had dried tears on her face. "Hey, what's wrong Claire?"

"Bradin, They're dead."

* * *

I haven't gone into detail on this chapter too much but I promise I will. Thanks to every single person who reviewed. I feel so special. Please review!!!! And I am so sorry it was late. My computer needed restored and I had to save all this stuff that took like forever! So enough talk. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	10. The Tragedy Continues

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters on Summerland or the show itself. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing stories.

* * *

**

Hey all! I want to thank **Summerland Chick**, **Bensbabygirl**, **Sasha**, **Lyssa**, **kandykane33**, **Malfoyz-babe**, and **bubbles88** for reviewing my story and a special thanks to **Kireen-1/Jmacrocks**, for giving me three reviews and the compliments. That really made my day. So here is the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9- The Tragedy Continues**

Bradin had to take a minute to process what she had just said. Once he did, he focused on Claire. Her face was tear stained but hidden behind fresh fallen tears. Her eyes were blood-shot and her hair was knotted. Bradin brought his hands to her chin and brought her eyes to match his. He saw pain and fear in her eyes.

"Claire…please…who's dead?" Bradin asked softly. "You need to tell me."

"We…we were in…were in the store…" she was having trouble speaking. "They were…oh god."

"Claire…calm down. Tell me," Bradin looked at her vexed. She wiped at her tears and tried to continue.

"We were in the store…and this guy came in. He was shopping around…just looking here and there. My mom and dad weren't paying attention…" new tears were pouring down her cheeks now. She fell to the sand. "They were shot Bradin. They're dead."

Bradin sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She collapsed into his chest. He appeased her for about 5 minutes when Ava called. "Bradin, are you out there? I need some guy muscle."

"Um, just a minute Aunt Ava," Bradin picked himself up and brought Claire to her feet. He kissed her on the forehead. "It'll be OK. I'll make sure of it."

Bradin grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She sniffed, gave a faint smile, and followed Bradin. Walking into the living room, Claire tried to hide her face from Ava. She didn't want to draw attention to herself because she feared Ava questioning her. Ava realized that she was upset but didn't ask her because she knew Claire didn't want to speak.

"Um…I'll be back down Aunt Ava. I have to uh…get something from my room. Come on Claire," she nodded her head and followed him up the steps. She walked into his room and sulked onto his bed. He sat down beside her. "Are you going to be OK while I help my aunt?"

She just shook her head. Bradin took that as a sign that she was going to be fine and he walked out the door, closing it before leaving. Claire sat in the room his her head hidden in her hands. She was in shock and refutation. She rocked back and forth on Bradin's bed.

Bradin was downstairs helping Ava move the couch to get her ring that rolled underneath it. Once she found it, they moved the couch back and Bradin started up the steps. Before he could even reach the first step Ava grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Bradin, what's wrong with Claire? I know she's hiding something," Ava nagged.

"I don't want to tell you…not until she says I can, anyway. I'm just not sure she wants me to yet," Bradin tried to stay calm and not start anything but he knew Ava was going to nag.

"OK," she said. Bradin looked at her befuddled. He hadn't expected to get off so easy. He shrugged and walked up the steps. Looking back in the room, he noticed that Claire wasn't on his bed anymore. He scratched his head and wondered towards the bathroom. Cracking the door, he found Claire rummaging through the medicine cabinet looking for something.

"You won't find any pills in there. So don't go pulling something stupid," he said with a hint of disconcertion in his voice. She looked at him with great pain and started to cry again.

"What makes a difference whether I live or die? It doesn't matter. I have no one that would care anyway," Claire dragged herself over to his bed and collapsed. Bradin followed her and sat down next to her, rubbing her back to let her know he was there.

"That is no where near true and you know that. You have so many people that love you and care for you. Like the rest of your family," Bradin consoled her. She looked up from the bed at him with disgust.

"What family? The only family I had was my mom and dad and they're gone now. So who else is there Bradin? Nobody!" She pushed her head back down. He flinched.

"Just because your not blood doesn't mean your not family. That was taught to us in like second grade Claire. And I happen to know a whole house of people down there that consider you family. So don't think that you don't have anyone Claire. Because you know that I care about you. And I swear that that won't change," he grabbed her up by her arm and wrapped his arms around her waist. He wiped her tears off her face and kissed her softly. This was a meaningful kiss. Bradin wanted to prove that he cared for her and wanted the best for her.

Claire broke the kiss and stared into his gleaming green eyes. She gave him a faint smile and hugged him. "Thank you."

"I'm sure if… we told Aunt Ava what happened then she would be happy to let you stay here. You could sleep in Nikki's room. I'm sure she'd love the company," he offered. She smiled sweetly.

"I couldn't possibly just barge in here and ask if I can stay here. It's rude," Bradin shook his head.

"You never asked remember? I offered a spot. That's not barging. And nobody would mind; they all love you. And trust me, you will fit in just fine," they both laughed. Bradin gave Claire a hug. "It'll all work out. I promise."

* * *

Three days later was the funeral. Claire told everyone what had happened and Bradin made the suggestion of letting her stay under the circumstances. Of course everyone agreed and Claire was another member of the family. Bradin was happier than anyone though, because he knew that he would be able to see Claire that much more. 

Everyone was rushing around the house getting stuff moved in and out for Claire. They hadn't done anything about the funeral yet because of the autopsy and finding the guy who shot them and etc. So they had some time to fix things and get things settled. As everyone was just settling down on the couch to relax there was a knock on the door. They all groaned and Bradin was the elective to get off the couch and get it.

"Sure, I'll get that!" Bradin yelled sarcastically. He heard a couple of scoffs and chuckles but shook it off. He opened the door to see some kind of agent standing in the doorway. Before greeting him the man walked in the house. "HI!"

"Is there a girl by the name of Claire Sanados here?" he asked rudely.

"Thanks for coming, my name is Bradin," he said to the man cockily. The tall man shook it off and turned to face him. Bradin had to look up to see him and when he did he smiled. "What's yours?"

The man scowled and Bradin got the hint. Bradin cleared his throat. "She's in the living room. Just straight ahead," he pointed. The man walked with a scowl on his face and Bradin made a face behind the man's back before following him to the room.

Upon entering, everyone looked up to see the tall blonde figure and Bradin next to him. Compared to him, Bradin looked like he was 2 inches tall. And believe that he felt 2 inches against the man.

He approached Claire with a macho sort of step to him. Bradin imitated him and tried to walk in the same way. Claire giggled and the man turned to look at him. He stopped immediately and coughed, walking backwards towards the kitchen. Claire rose to her feet. "Are you Claire Sanados? I'm David Calhoun."

Bradin rolled his eyes. "So you tell her," he mumbled. David ignored him and continued. "Is that your brother?"

Bradin snorted and Claire smiled. She coughed, embarrassed. "That's…um…actually my boyfriend. Sorry, he's on edge today for _some reason_," she said, speaking more to Bradin than to David. He nodded.

"That explains it. Anyway, I'm here to discuss what your mom and dad left you in their will. And…um, is that Bradin? Well if it is, he was left with something to. Is this a bad time?" David asked politely. She shook her head 'no' and both Bradin and Claire followed David outside. He stopped about halfway off the patio.

"This is the deed to the house that they left to your aunt but the made the will over a year ago and as you know she passed away and your parents never changed it so the house is yours. You can sell it or rent it out of keep it vacant until you want to use it but since you are already 18 it is up to you," David stuck out the deed and Claire grabbed it, opening it to see what was in it. She sat it on the lawn chair and focused her attention on David.

"The next matter of business is money. I have here in this will that any and every speck of money your parents owned belongs to you. And for an 18 year old that is a lot. That's over 30 million. I…" he saw Claire's eyes widen in shock. David smiled and continued.

"I know that may come as a shock but your parents had it saved for a long time and believe it or not, that isn't all. There is also, in this financial record, the issue of an oil drill on their property from Ohio that is estimated worth about 90 million. Your parents knew that they had all of this money but did not want it used for unnecessary purposes. They trusted that when you inherited this money, you would find a good cause for it."

Claire felt dizzy and slid down to the sand. Feeling sick to her stomach. Bradin kneeled down beside her. "You going to be OK?" he laughed.

"All that time living in a broken down plain Jane house when we could be living in Beverly Hills. Well, aren't my parents full of surprises," she rolled her eyes and stood. "Is there anything else that I own now? Oh, maybe a farm in Kentucky? How about a mall in Oakland?" Claire said in derision. She smiled and David smiled back.

"Well there is one more thing but this is concerning Bradin. Evidentially your parents knew Bradin for a while now. This was updated no more than two days before the accident. Which is a little odd but its here. This is for you," David handed the blonde a piece of paper inside of an envelope. Bradin shrugged and opened it.

He saw a 'for Bradin' on the front of the letter. He unfolded the letter that was folded over into three parts. He read it.

**Dear Bradin,**

**Hello sweetie. If you are reading this then obviously we are gone. I know you and my daughter are close. I hope that it will stay this way. I considered you my own son. Please take care of my daughter. She is a treasure. I hope you're the man I always thought you were and treat my daughter right. And please make sure she's happy. That's all we ask.**

**Rebecca and Don Sanados**

**P.S. Don't say anything about this letter to Claire. We don't want her to be angry with us when we aren't even here anymore because if I know my daughter, she would.**

Bradin felt a tear slip down his face. He wiped it away but Claire saw. "Hey, what is it? Are you OK? Let me see," she went to see it but Bradin shoved it in his pocket. She scowled. "Fine, but I'm going to get it later. I don't care if it is in your pocket. That just gives me an excuse.

"OK and on that note, I thin it would be a good idea to leave. You can go to the bank and check this in. Just sign your name and they'll know who you are and what you want. You can leave the money in the bank for now and keep adding on to it or you can get it out and go buy the whole state of Hawaii but it's in your hands now."

"Thanks David. I appreciate this. And um…can you wait here for a second," she went in the living room and grabbed her purse. She saw a group of people standing at the window and she knew the family was spying on them. She smiled and Derrick walked up to her.

"Are you going to move away because of all of the money you have?" Derrick asked innocently. Claire smiled and shook her head.

"No…well… if I'm still welcome to stay here I'd rather not go anywhere for a while," Claire asked referring to Ava.

"Now do you think I would kick an 18 year old with no clue what she wants to do with her life out of my house? Not a chance," Ava smiled reassuringly. Claire smiled from ear to ear.

"I can pay rent or something and I can stay on the couch. I don't have to…" Nikki cut her off.

"Don't even say it. You'll be staying in my room. I always wanted a sister and now I actually have the next best thing. Do you really want to ruin that for me?" Nikki smiled at her. Claire smiled back and turned her head, wondering where Bradin was. She found him outside on the patio, sitting on the lawn chair, watching the sun, absent-mindedly. She sighed and walked out, grabbing a chair and sitting next to him.

"Are you going to tell me what the letter said now?" Claire asked him. He didn't respond. "Are you OK?"

"It wasn't a shootout," he didn't look at her. He just stared out. Claire shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him. She moved closer and placed a hand on his leg. He swiped a hand over his face and looked at her.

"I mean that that person who killed your parents didn't just shoot them at random. He knew them. He knew who they were. He knew something about them that made him do what he did."

"That…w-what made you think that."

"The letter Claire. Something about that letter just sent a chill up my spine. Like something was wrong."

"What does that have to do with someone knowing who my parents were and a motive to kill them?"

"Because your parents knew it was coming too."

* * *

This is where I think I should leave it. Hehe! Well I'm bored now because this chapter is over so I think I'll go watch a movie or something until I think of more things for the next chapter. See ya! 


	11. A New Mystery

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Summerland or the show itself.

* * *

**

Wow! I feel like it's been forever since I updated. But I'm really having a hard time thinking of something so if anyone has ideas that I can use for my story, I would appreciate it. And thanks to **kandykane33,** **Jessica,** **Bree,** and **Haylie** for reviewing. It means a lot to me that you did. SO, here is the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10-A New Mystery**

Jay tripped over a big box in the middle of the floor, causing him to fall on the box that he was holding. He let out a puff of air and breathed deep to catch his breath. Erica came over next to him, giving him a 'way to go' look. He smiled dumbfounded. She rolled her eyes and walked away. He brushed himself off and stood.

Claire felt bad about them being so nice to her and her not repaying them so in return, she decided to move back into her house and have them stay too. Jay and Erica decided to take the boarding house and Claire offered them money to have. After declining it five times and her shoving it in Jay's pocket, they finally gave up and attained the money.

Everyone had their own room in the house along with their own bathroom, which made everyone happy. Claire had the biggest house on the Bluff's so there was plenty of room in the house. It was actually more of a mansion, with the in-ground pool and tennis court in the basement. And a beach yard almost bigger that the beaches itself. There were chandeliers even in the hallway. The rugs were all a white color and the kitchen was bigger than the pool.

Moving the stuff into the house was a hassle though because they had to walk up and down the steps 15 thousand times. Bradin took a spot on the couch and sighed. Coming up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and startled him. He jumped and turned to see her beautiful face. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. When he broke the kiss, he smirked.

"This is going to be fun. Us all living in the house together. _You_ and _me_ living in this house. Great times," he raised an eyebrow and bit his bottom lip. "I can't wait."

Claire smiled devilish. "Oh really now? Well, I guess we'll see what happens in this house. Nothing too exiting I hope."

Bradin smiled. He felt like he was on top of the world living in a house like this one. And he had Claire to thank for it. He grabbed her tightly and spun her around two times. Letting her feet finally touch the ground he grinned widely. She shook her head.

"What was that for?" she asked, still swathed by Bradin's arms. Bradin shrugged.

"I just felt like doing it. Thank you," Bradin kissed her forehead.

Claire smiled perplexed. "For…what?"

"Well, for giving me the dream that I always wanted," Bradin moved even closer to her.

"And what dream is that?" Claire asked.

"You," Bradin said softly. Claire breathed deeply. What he said took her breath away for a moment. She snapped back into reality. She kissed him intently. The kiss grew quick but broke after Claire realized four people staring at them. She moved away and wiped her lips discomfited. She quickly grabbed a box and carried it up the steps.

Meanwhile, Bradin ran out of the room and onto the veranda. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, envisioning Claire. She was down by the beach in her bathing suit, watching the waves and smiling. Bradin opened his eyes and saw the beautiful sun setting over the ocean. He slapped the balcony railing and went back inside.

Walking up the steps, he saw Nikki fixing things in her new room. Her room was big with its' own balcony outside of the two-sided doors. White drapes hung down from the door. Her room was a light pink, almost white, color. Bradin entered after knocking lightly.

Nikki looked up from adjusting her bookshelf. "Oh, hey. What are you up to?"

Bradin shrugged. "Nothing. How do you like the new room? It's looking great."

"Thanks. I can say that this room…definitely the coolest I've ever had," Nikki smiled at her brother. He smiled back and sat on her bed.

"So you like it here?" Bradin asked.

"Yeah. I think that this is going to be a pretty good year. I really do," Nikki finished her organizing and stood, brushing her shirt off.

Bradin bit his lip and shook his head in agreement. "I guess so. So, what's going on at school? Any more Cameron news I should know about?"

"Hmm…wait, since when do you care? But if you must know, we've been OK. Amber and me are friends now and me and Cameron…well I don't know what we are right now. Just that…" Nikki stopped to think.

"Just what?" Bradin asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just don't know where we are in our relationship," Nikki sighed.

"Well then little dog, you have to ask _him_ this. You have to know where this is going and you can't do that until you ask him. Because he is the only one who will know," Bradin countered.

Nikki nodded. "Thank you Bradin."

Bradin nodded, signaling a 'thank you' to Nikki. He walked out of her room and headed to Derrick's room. He knocked quietly and let himself in like last time. He smiled when he saw Derrick and Martha playing quietly on the floor. Derrick's room was a little smaller with light blue paint. He quietly left the room and continued on. The next room was Claire's.

He walked in and sat on the bed. He lie down on her bed and breathed out a sigh. Claire came over and jumped on top of him. He puffed out air as Claire cuffed his arms with her hands. She had trapped him.

"I guess I could put up with this for the rest of my life. I don't know about being attacked but I could definitely get used to seeing you on top of me," Bradin smiled. Claire looked at him distastefully. Bradin took hold of her by turning her wrists and flipped her over so that he was now on top of her.

Claire gave him a nasty look. "Oh, how does it feel?"

Claire thought quick and cam up with something. She kissed him just long enough to get him back on the bottom and then broke the kiss. She tried to get away from him but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back down. She giggled and tried to get away playfully. When she realized that she wasn't going to, she gave up.

Bradin stared at her and then kissed her. They were kissing on Claire's bed for a good 10 minutes before Ava came past her room and coughed to let them know that she was watching. Startled, Claire pushed Bradin off of her and went to the other side of the room. Since the bed was directly across the door, Ava had a good look at Bradin. He gave a shy smile to his aunt and she looked at him harebrained. He looked at the ceiling to get away from her glare. She shrugged and walked past without a word.

Claire walked back over to the bed and sat down. "Your aunt could kill someone with her stare. But she is just watching out for you I guess."

"Watching out for me? No, she's watching out for you, not me. She thinks that I'm going to…I don't know, take advantage of you or something," Bradin looked at Claire with concern and he saw that she was about to laugh.

Sure enough, Claire started giggling. "Me," Claire said still laughing. "Why would she worry about me? It's not like I can't handle myself. And who said I cared if you took advantage of me?"

Bradin felt a clot in his throat. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what she meant by that. He was puzzled. "Don't look so shocked. I never said I was a good girl. But to tell you the truth Bradin, I don't want to rush this. We have a solid relationship that is going really well so far and I don't want that to stop."

"Neither do I, which is why I think we shouldn't worry to much about this right now. Especially after what just happened recently," Bradin saw Claire nod.

"I agree," Claire said. She gave him a kiss to let him know that it was a deal. Then she walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

Bradin pulled into the student parking lot of Playa Linda high. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he opened the door and rushed over to the other side to remove Claire from the car. She thanked him on the way to the front doors of the building for being so polite and they walked in.

The halls were crowded with adolescent males and females like any other day. Claire went to her locker, as did Bradin. Their lockers were only across the hall so they usually shouted to speak to each other and then met back in the middle of the hall to go to 1st period.

They had their first period class together with their English Lit teacher Miss Bantam. She was 42 with a fashion sense better than most teens. She didn't look old and the only reason everyone knew and believed that she was as old as she was, was by showing off her ID.

Once, when Lucas was a freshman, he asked her out. She just laughed and popped out her license. Lucas looked at the card in awe as he thought of how she could be so old.

She was a tall and lengthy woman, with dark chocolate hair and blue eyes that shone light the moon on the water at night. Every boy in school knew it was wrong and sordid to even look at her in such a manner but they all did anyway.

She was one hell of a teacher too. Mostly everyone who ever had her had passed her class with an A average. And if they didn't it wasn't because they stupid. It was because they put to much time into staring at her.

Bradin and Claire took their seats next to each other and began to talk as always before class started. When the late bell rang, Miss Bantam was right on time getting into her desk as always. She took a quick glance at the class to see who wasn't there and began her lesson. They were talking about the Holocaust in depth for a week. She had assigned a debate speech on the topic about whether or not it was the best idea for our country when they strayed away from the war as long as they did.

Everyone was to have it done in a week and two by two they would have a pro and a con person come up and present one at a time their opinion. Claire and Bradin were on opposite sides because of how the teacher had assigned it to them. Bradin was for America waiting while Claire was against it. They were to present at the same time.

But in the present, it wasn't due for two more days and they were the last people to go so they had time to prepare. Miss Bantam started to talk again to make sure everyone had a clear perspective on the subject before they presented.

"OK, I think over the next two days we are just going to review what we learned. Now I have one question for all of you first. We can do this the sophisticated way or the elementary way. The boring way or the fun way. So my question to you is who wants to do it the boring way?" Nobody said or did anything. "OK, who wants to do this the fun way?"

At that moment everyone started to talk and shout and hollered. The teacher smiled. She walked up to the board. "OK then. This is how we are going to do this then. I want two people to come up to the board at a time and right down the correct answer to the question after I finish. We will go by rows and whoever is last standing will get to substitute their lowest grade with an automatic 100. Is that clear?"

Again everyone hollered and carried on. Since they were going by rows Martha Roberts and Alan Shavel were up first.

"OK, when did we first get involved with World War II?" Miss Bantam started off with. The first one done was Martha. Miss Bantam nodded and signaled for her to stand aside so that she can go again the next time around.

After a while of playing, only four people were left standing. Martha, who was an average student and looks that could kill, was still up there along with three others. Bradin and Claire were up there two. Bradin by pure luck of getting stuck with people that knew less than he did. Claire, practically a genius, blew everyone else away. And finally, there was Jason. He was one of the smartest people in school and had absolutely no common sense.

Martha was up against Claire first. This time Martha was out. She sat back down, happy to be out of the spotlight. Bradin was up against Jason and figured he wouldn't have to even write anything down so he didn't care too much to even step up to the board. But somehow in the end Bradin beat Jason by a hint of a second. So he was up against Claire now.

Facing the board, both were waiting for the question to be read. "This is an easy one so it's basically how fast you right now. This boy was staying at a hide-away with Anne Frank. He was a shy boy. I want to know his first and last name if you can."

Bradin knew this one so he started writing quickly. Claire was right there with him. Bradin finished as fast as he could and turned quickly. At the same exact time Claire turned as well. Miss Bantam looked at them amazed.

"Well since I can't tell who turned first and since both of you did amazingly well, I'm going to give you both the grade. Not that either of you need it. Bradin your lowest grade is a 99 and Claire has straight 100's so I think I should just give Bradin the extra percent so he can make it out of here with a perfect grade and Claire, you can have the grade if you want but I would rather take this slip and turn it in to another teacher of your choice so you can get a better grade in there."

Claire's face lit up like the sun. "Yes!"

Bradin sighed and went to sit back down. "You can substitute that for one of these too if you want." Bradin showed a mark of excitement and relief. He took it just as the bell rang.

"This will come in handy. I didn't know that a teacher could do that but hey, I'm not complaining," Bradin waved the slip in front of his face, examining it closely.

"I say I turn this thing in to Mr. Shaw. I need to bring my grade up in Pre Calc." Claire said. Bradin nodded his head.

"Wonderful idea! Let's go before we become tardy though. That won't go over well with Kaufman," Bradin said. Mr. Kaufman was the Pre Calc. Teacher and a mean teacher with a very little attention span. Bradin was doing ok in his class but had one grade that brought him down. That's where the slip came in.

"OK, let's go then," Bradin smiled at her and wrapped one arm around her waist.

* * *

Bradin and Claire were on the couch making out. Nobody was home and they had the place to themselves. They were on that couch for almost an hour. They started out with a movie. Claire picked "The Notebook" even though she had watched it 10 times before this. Bradin fell asleep through half of the movie and Claire woke him abruptly with a slap. They started fighting which turned into them kissing.

Claire heard the doorbell ring and echo throughout the house and pushed Bradin away to get up. She walked down the narrow hallway and opened the door. A tall skinny man with red hair and brown eyes stood at the door with a black jacket on and black cloth pants.

"Who are you?" Claire asked. The man moved closer and wrapped his arms around Claire. She screamed.

* * *

OK that chapter was really boring! I'm so sorry but I wanted something to add up to that moment and my mind has no brain in it so I had to think of something. Sorry, but don't hate me. I will update soon and I will make sure to make it interesting! Just please review and make me feel better! I will love you always and forever! 


	12. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: Anything on here relating to or on the show is not mine. I only own the characters that I created and the things that they say unless directed otherwise.

* * *

Claire heard the doorbell ring and echo throughout the house and pushed Bradin away to get up. She walked down the narrow hallway and opened the door. A tall skinny man with red hair and brown eyes stood at the door with a black jacket on and black cloth pants.

"Who are you?" Claire asked. The man moved closer and wrapped his arms around Claire. She screamed.

* * *

Summary:

Bradin is faced with so many decisions in his life right now. Callie left and Bradin was facing a tough time with that until Claire walked into his life. As more girls come, Lucas makes Bradin realize that he has more options than he once thought. Claire and Bradin finally get on the right track but something disastrous (terrible) happens that just doesn't quite equal out to what everyone thinks it is. When Bradin finds that out he becomes the detective in his own little case. Can the clever boy figure out what happened and what is now taking place before time runs out? Or will he fail and everything will crumble into a complete disaster. (More than meets the eye in this story! Other things are thrown in as well that aren't/have nothing to do with the summary. **This plot takes a while to form.**)

* * *

Figured that i should add the summary to this chapter as well for those who have readthe other chapters already. Summary will change again-most likely-so when it does I'llput iton the resent chapter. The summary is in the first and second chapter as well!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Who are you?**

Claire yelled out Bradin's name as she struggled to break free of the tall man. After noticing that he had frightened her, the man pulled away. Claire started running for Bradin. She noticed that the man was walking after her but at a very slow speed. She stopped and turned to look at him. He stopped as well and began to speak.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you. I had no intention to hurt you. I was just…" the man was cut off by Bradin storming into the room with a butcher knife. The man backed up as Bradin approached him slowly, being careful of how he was going about it.

"Bradin, wait. Let him speak before you slice him," Bradin sighed and backed off a little. He lowered the knife, unsure if it was the right thing to do. The man moved forward a bit causing Bradin to put the knife back up in front of him. The man raised his hands as a note of surrender.

"There is no need for that weapon son. I was just trying to give her a hug…"this time Claire cut him off.

"OK that's creepy. Go ahead Bradin, cut him," the man sighed and tried to further his explanation.

"Wait, before you chop me like a fish! The reason I was giving Claire a hug was because I'm her…" as before, he was cut off by a very angry and confused Bradin.

"Stalker?" Bradin answered for him. The man was getting very frustrated. _Teenagers never shut their hole!_ The man thought to himself.

"No I'm her uncle!" the man put in before another interruption could take place. Bradin looked at the man confused so he decided to elaborate. "My name is Eugene Sanados."

A very perplexed Claire moved forward to look at him closer. He moved as well. They met face-to-face and looked closely. Claire shook her head. "I don't remember having any uncle's or aunt's. My dad was a lonely child."

Bradin grew more suspicious and raised the knife again. The guy rolled his eyes seeing this. "Would you put that thing down damn it?"

Bradin shuttered at the raise in his voice. It was very raspy and hoarse. Bradin's heart started to beat faster but didn't lower the knife. Claire shrugged and moved aside.

"I still think you should cut him," she said with confidence. _I wish he would just do it already,_ Claire thought, _he creeps me out immensely._ She smiled at Bradin joyfully, having fun torturing the man. Bradin smiled back at her and rolled his eyes.

"Please believe me. I don't mean any harm. The reason I came here was because of what happened to John and Cindy. I am really sorry Claire. But…" a reoccurring theme. Claire interrupted him again.

"I don't HAVE an uncle. And if I did, wouldn't you think that my dad or mom would've told me?" Claire snipped at him. He nodded.

"I guess they really did hate me as much as I had anticipated. For you see…when I was 22 your parents and I were really close. My brother and I were always close. But after I tried to pursue Cindy for myself, and this was before they were married mind you, John was absolutely furious at me after your mom told him what I had done. I was forced to 'stay away' and 'never go near' them again. So I moved to Ohio where I have been for 11 years. I guess I made one hell of a mistake for them not to even mention me to my own niece," Eugene clarified.

Claire began to believe him and lightened up a bit, as did Bradin. Bradin set the knife down on the table and walked over to shake Eugene's hand. When offered, Eugene grabbed his hand firmly and shook it. Claire trembled over and jumped up, giving him a big hug. Eugene hugged her back tightly and then released her after a moment. They both smiled.

"After I heard about the death on the Internet, I came immediately. And here I am. So…how are you?" Eugene asked concerned. Claire smiled weakly. She looked at Bradin and grabbed his hand.

"It's been tough but thankfully I have Bradin. He's been my angel through all of this. If he wasn't here I think I'd be going crazy" she said to Eugene but was looking into Bradin's eyes. He smiled softly at her and squeezed her hand lightly. Eugene looked at Claire impressed.

"Well it seems that you have grown to be quite a woman. How about you and…Bradin, was it?" Bradin nodded. "Well how about you and Bradin come with me and we can go to the Pelican's Nest for dinner while you tell me what you've been up to all of these years that I've missed?"

Claire and Bradin agreed. They walked out the door and into Eugene's car. They rode in the car silently to the restaurant. Once there they were introduced to their seats where they were given their menus. They talked during their dinner about Claire's past and about things that Bradin didn't even know about Claire. It was a new experience for him and he had Eugene to thank for it. But Bradin still wasn't sure about him. Something wasn't right about him in Bradin's mind. But for Claire he knew he would have to adjust. Eugene was her only family in blood and Bradin had to accept that.

After dinner they went home to their house. Everyone was talking at the table at dinner. When Bradin and Claire walked in with a stranger everyone stood and were puzzled. They all were wondering who the strange man was in their newly comforting home. Claire was first to confront them.

"Hi everyone, this is Eugene Sanados. He's my…uncle," she saw that everyone was in awe. She had told everyone that she had no living relatives left and that she was the only one in her family left. When they heard about him, they were upset and confused about him.

"Claire just found out about him," Bradin added quickly. But him saying that just added more confusion to the group.

"Why don't we go down to the beach and discuss all of this? I'm sure we can get things cleared up. What do you say?" Ava said rationally. Bradin and Claire both nodded while the others just walked outside. They all met down at the picnic table to discuss everything. After clearing everything up, Eugene said he had to be getting home.

"No," Claire protested. "You can stay here with all of us. I don't think you should have to stay in a stuffy hotel when you could stay here. I think we can find a place for you in my very, very small house."

Eugene laughed at what she said and nodded, accepting her proposal. She smiled, thinking about how she still had family. She smiled over at Bradin to see that he was eyeing her uncle a little suspiciously. Claire walked closer to him. He was sitting on the picnic table and she came and sat on his lap sideways so that she could see into his sea green eyes.

"What's up?" Bradin asked casually. Claire gave him a culpable look. He looked at her befuddled. She wrapped her hands around his neck and started to play with his hair.

"Is there something that you might wanna tell me?" Claire asked charmingly. Bradin couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful and when he looked at her he couldn't help but smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you are the most beautiful girl that I know," Bradin said sweetly. She melted again but soon snapped out of it and knew that something was wrong.

"OK Bradin you know I'd take flirting from you any day of the week but something is wrong with you. I can tell by the way you are acting," Claire elucidated. Bradin shook his head.

"Nothing is _wrong_ with me. I may be confused about something…but nothing is wrong," Bradin cleared. Claire nodded.

"Now we're getting somewhere. What are you confused about?" she asked as she stroked her hand through his hair. He grabbed it and their hands locked together.

"Your just gonna get mad at me and say something that will make me feel worse about what is on my mind," Bradin complained to her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on Bradin. You know me," Claire pushed him more.

"Your right," he started again. "I do know you and I know what you would do if I told you."

"You know Bradin, I just thought of something that has been on my mind for a while now," Claire looked at him mischievously. Bradin started to worry. He looked at her for an answer. "I've been thinking about anew way to get you to say something when you don't want to."

"And what is that?" Bradin asked curiously and bit his lower lip. She stuck out her tongue and bit it with a smile. She took her hand and wrapped it around his waist. Bradin furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what she was doing. She leaned in so that her mouth was by his ear.

"Your ticklish," she whispered. When Bradin realized what she had said his eyes widened. She started tickling him and he shoved her off of his lap playfully.

"Ok," he said still laughing. "You win. I'll tell you." He became serious again and became solemn.

"Good, I'm glad you finally agree with me. So…what is it?" Claire asked taking her place back on her lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and began to speak.

"It's just this gut feeling that I have about your uncle Claire," he saw that Claire was confused and continued. "He really gives off this vibe to me that just sends an eerie chill up my spine. And before you say anything about me overreacting; I have thought about this since he first came into your house and I just really think something is wrong with him."

'And please don't get mad at me because I know that he is you only family and that you probably need him right now but what I'm saying is in my heart and I can't get rid of it. I'm really sorry."

"Why didn't you just tell me this before? I wouldn't have done anything. If it's in your heart than something in your head… might just be telling you to follow it. So…go follow it," her voice trailed off. She gave him a weak smile. "Just make sure that you investigate thoroughly. No accusations too soon. Do you promise me that?"

Bradin nodded, listening to every word she had said carefully. He barely believed what she was saying because he thought she would be mad at him. He was evidentially still learning about her. "Yeah, I promise. But why are you being so cool about this?"

Claire shrugged. "Because I trust you…I trust your instincts. And…I kinda felt the same vibe," Bradin raised an eyebrow, again not believing the words out of her mouth. "So go get to work…do some research. I'll be at the library around five to do my History report anyway. Since smart ass you already finished it, you can start on the upcoming investigation."

Claire got off of Bradin's lap. "This should be fun!" she smiled and walked over to Eugene. Bradin stood up from the bench and started walking towards Ava.

"I guess I'm going to the library," he said to Ava. She nodded and waved him off. He walked off confused and feeling a little weird. When he looked back at Claire, he saw Eugene looking at him. Bradin got another feeling in him. He shrugged it off and walked towards the library.

* * *

Bradin was at the library and dosing off fast. He had pulled out record after record on the computer and came up with the same thing as time and time again before that. Nothing. He fell asleep the computer for about five seconds before a familiar voice spoke to him.

"And I thought I got bored at the library!" she said to him. Badin looked up at her and smiled noticing the bright-faced girl staring at him.

"Hi Marie! What are you doing here?" Bradin asked her solemnly. She sighed recalling why.

"That stupid history report for Mr. Shaw. I'm having trouble figuring out anything in his class. He makes me thing I'm living in China, which isn't a language that is in my vocabulary," Bradin chuckled at her remark. She smiled innocently.

"What are you doing here Mr. Westerly? I thought you said you were done?" Marie stated. Bradin nodded.

"I did. I'm doing something for Claire," Bradin declared. Marie drew her mouth open in disgust.

"Well isn't she special. I don't have someone to do my report for me!" she pouted. Bradin shook his head.

"No, not her report. No way in hell would I do another one of those. I'm researching her um…family tree?" Bradin wasn't sure how to put the content into words. Marie rolled her eyes at him.

"Well damn Bradin. Don't I wish I had you as my boyfriend? No other guy would ever even have the brains to do something like that for me. Will you be my boyfriend?" she quipped. Bradin laughed.

"Sorry, Marie. I'm a one girl guy," he replied with a laugh. Marie snapped her fingers sarcastically.

"You better be," Claire said sneaking up on the two. She smiled when Bradin turned around. She walked further over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and looked back to Marie, "Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?"

They both smiled. Bradin looked at both of them. "I had no idea I was so loved by all."

"Ha, you wish Westerly," Marie, added in. Claire hugged him.

"Just keep dreaming that girls will fight over you. But remember that it's _just_ a dream," Bradin gave a puppy dogface to her. "Aw, I'm sorry baby. You know I'd fight over you."

They all laughed at the sarcasm in the room. Claire pulled the rolling chair that Bradin was sitting in out and sat on his lap. "Did you find anything?"

Bradin shook his head disappointedly. Claire sighed. That's all right Bradin. Maybe we are overreacting. Maybe…there isn't anything to look up. Maybe he just got under our skin because of how he came about. I don't think we should worry about it too much."

"If that's what you want, I can respect that. So…you want me to stay here while you do your report?" Bradin asked. Claire smiled.

"That would be nice. I would love the company of my favorite boyfriend and my favorite friend," all three smiled. They all took a computer and started with the report.

* * *

"Uncle Eugene?" Claire screamed throughout the house. She walked up the steps and back down with Bradin trailing. She walked into the vast kitchen and to the refrigerator where she would hope to find a note. Sure enough at the top of the fridge there was a yellow note magnetized to the door. She grabbed the note off and began to read it.

**Dear Claire,**

**I went to explore the town. And don't worry about if I get lost. I met up with this woman that said that she knows the town very good so I'll be fine. I should be back before 2:00 am. If I'm not you can go ahead and call the police. I think I'm gonna go out to eat with her and go to the late night movie showing so that time is about correct. Have fun with the house to yourself tonight! Ava and the group said that they were going on a vocational and figured both of you would rather stay home. The number of the place they are is also on the fridge. Have fun!**

**Eugene**

Claire turned around to look at Bradin who was sitting on the marble counter. She smiled devilishly. He looked at her bewildered. She walked over to him and wrapped her hands around his neck while he was still sitting on the counter. He confusingly enclosed his arms softly around her waist.

"What is that face for?" Bradin asked her.

Claire smiled again. "We have to whole house to ourselves." She whispered. Bradin raised his eyebrows. He jumped off the countertop and pulled Claire closer to him.

Bradin smiled at Claire. Bradin could feel Claire's heartbeat. It was unusually fast which made Bradin tense. He pulled her into the entertainment room and they sat down on the couch. Claire sat and looked deep into Bradin's eyes. Bradin searched her for some signal of what to do. He leaned in and their lips met. They slowly laid down on the couch. Bradin moved his hand to her waist.

A noise rang out throughout the whole house that neither Bradin now Claire wanted to hear. The doorbell rang again. This time in a quicker tone. Claire groaned loudly and pushed Bradin away. He sat up in disgust, wishing that the house didn't have a doorbell. Or a door for that matter.

Claire walked out of the entertainment room and into the narrow hallway. She went past five rooms before coming upon the double doors the front entrance of the house. Bradin ran after her and got in front of her just as she was about the unlock it.

"Don't you learn?" Bradin asked. Claire shrugged and backed away from the door. Bradin looked through the peep whole. He saw a kid about his age with a red t-shirt on and black shorts. His hair was a dark brown and he had brown eyes to match. He was medium built and was smiling for some reason.

Bradin sighed again and opened the door. The boy's smile faded and his face turned confused. Bradin stepped aside and let him in. The boy stuck his hands in his pocket and his smile returned when he saw Claire. She smiled back at him and ran up to him. She hugged him as Bradin stood there with the most baffled look.

When Claire and the boy parted, he kissed her. Bradin's eyes widened in disarray. Claire made a disgusted moan and pulled away quickly after realizing what he had just done. Bradin spoke up.

"What the hell was that!" Bradin asked with great trepidation and antagonism. Claire cringed at the volume his voice had raised.

"Yeah, David what the hell _was_ that?" Claire focused. David shrugged stupidly. She shot him an angry glare, forcing him to elucidate.

"I personally…call it a kiss," he quipped. She slapped him across the face.

"You know what I meant!" she shot at him again. He turned grave.

"I just thought that…well…um…"he shriveled, knowing that she might hit him again. And he was right. This time she slapped him across the head with incredible force. He put his hand to his head and rubbed it. She let out a huff and backed him to the doorway.

"I told you never to talk to me again. And so when I finally see you for the first time in almost two years and I'm actually happy to see you, you go and kiss me!" Claire shoved him out the door but he caught it before it shut.

"I am so sorry. Please just let me in," David tried to conciliate. She backed off and walked over to Bradin. He grabbed her hand and pulled around so that he couldn't see them talking.

"What was…" he was cut off by her sudden impulse. She kissed him more in depth than ever before. More out of anger than out of passion. When she let him go she turned back to David.

"I have moved on. I have moved on numerous times. And this time I have found someone who makes me happy. And he treats me with respect and adoration. He treats me the exact opposite way that you do. And don't you give me any shit! The only thing want to hear from your mouth is good-bye. One word that I heard too many times before! SO if you could say it with some truth involved that would be great. I have Bradin. Go away David!" she walked over and slammed him out the door. This time he didn't try to fight. He left without any more remarks.

"So…you wanna tell me who that was. Because that would be a nice place to start," Bradin wondered.

"Lets just say that I did some things with him that I shouldn't have and leave it at that. I don't really feel like discussing it right now. Right now I'm…a little more focused on you and me," she gave a devilish grin and grabbed his shirt collar. She lead him up the steps into her room.

**Outside…**

"I don't think the whole kiss thing worked. She really seems into him. More than she was ever into me. I don't really thing that she'll budge," David declared. He saw anger on her face.

"Well we'll just have to try a little harder than now won't we? Because when Bradin finds out that Claire has been cheating on him, his heart will break yet another time. And when it does, I'll be there to put all of the pieces back together. He'll be mine. We just need some time," the girl said.

David shook his head. "I'm not so sure. But as long as I get what I asked for off of you," David wrapped his arms around her waist, showing her what he wanted. "I will try my hardest."

She made a disgusted face. "Whatever," she shoved his arms away from her. "As long as I get Bradin. Then you'll get what you want."

"Cool, then lets plan some more. I have a past with Claire that Bradin can't compete with. I just have to trigger it off somehow," he affirmed. She nodded.

"We'll find a way. I'll made sure of it," she said determined.

"All I have to say is that they are in for one hell of a surprise Sarah!"

* * *

Hehe. You honestly didn't think I would forget about crazy Sarah did you? No chance! Forgive me for any mistakes. I don't bother to proof-read it. Anyway, please review this chapter! I love when people do! It makes me feel special! And thank you to everyone who reviewed. Christina, XxanglegrlxX, **kandykane33**, Angel, **closetwriter**, Lanae, Katie, and **Kitty-Kat4life** for reviewing! If there is someone I left off notify me and I'll fix it. I don't want to leave anyone out. Then I would feel bad! Thank you all! Until next time… 


	13. The Truth is Out

**Disclaimer: You know it!

* * *

**

Sorry it took so long to update!

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Truth is Out**

Ava sat on the couch watching reruns of "I Love Lucy" and eating corn chips. She was sulking over the loss of Simon _and_ Johnnie. She sank down lower in the couch. It wasn't like Ava to be sad and depressed but as much as she fought it, she knew she lost a big part of herself for loosing the only two men she had really ever loved. She was done fighting her contented side. It was her turn to have the problems without dealing with them.

Claire came through the double doors of her house with Bradin's tailing behind. They were laughing and talking pleasantly. Bradin was whispering something in Claire's ear when she spotted Ava on the couch. She looked at the woman awkwardly. She told Bradin that she was going upstairs and that he was to talk to her. He nodded and headed to his aunt.

"Aunt Ava?" Bradin asked, making sure that she wasn't sleeping or just not willing to talk to him. She sat straight up and looked at her nephew. She gave him a weak smile and motioned her hand for him to sit with her. He did as instructed and sat down next to her. "Hey."

"Hi. How was your day?" she asked him. He gave an awkward look.

"School was a blow, as always. But then I remember that Claire is right there with me, going through the same thing I am and knowing that she's gonna be there no matter what happens. So then after school we went down to the cove and hung out and ate and then came here," he explained in a summery. He just left out minor details of what they did in between that he didn't think his aunt would care to hear. She nodded in approval of the boy's day.

"You know, I always thought that my life would be with Callie when I was with her. And even though I loved her, she…she doesn't really compare to how I feel about Claire. I thought I loved Callie. I guess thinking isn't always what's in your heart. Because my heart, no matter who I'm with or what I'm doing, is always with her. I guess loosing Callie made me realize that. I just can't wait to tell Claire now. Do you mind if I take your car tonight? I have a plan…I just hope that it works," he finished and gave her his famous importunate eyes that gleamed his green color. She smiled.

"Of coarse. I see how you two look at each. Just be careful…_very_ careful," she sent him a chary glare. He smiled at her, knowing what her assumption was.

"When have I ever not been? But now, since I just spilled my guts to my aunt, I want to know what is wrong with the happy-go-lucky aunt I once knew?" Bradin asked her. She sighed.

"I'm just a little sick of being so happy. Especially when there isn't much to be happy about. I just don't know what I'd do without my favorite nephews and niece. I just decided to give up on a relationship. I'll handle my life just fine without anyone," Ava saw Bradin's disgusted face.

"This is coming from the same woman who told me that for every girl I'm with, there is one more out there to look for? I don't believe you. There are plenty of people out there that would be happy with you and that you could be happy with," Bradin felt like the adult at that moment.

"Since when did you become the adult? And who would you suggest I go out with?" she asked.

"What about Claire's Uncle Eugene? I think he's worthy of my beautiful aunt," _Not really,_ Bradin thought to himself. _But maybe he could pick her back up off her feet. Who knows, they might actually have something in common._

"I think you're going to grow up just fine. Now go plan your master strategy. Claire deserves it," she hugged him, grabbed her keys out of her pocket, and handed them to Bradin. He smiled brightly and ran up to Claire's room.

"Knock, knock. Are you decent?" he asked through the door. She cracked the door and stuck her head out. She smiled vibrantly.

"So what if I was? Would you care?" Claire asked smoothly. Bradin was taken aback. He swallowed as she opened the door. He walked in and sat on her bed. She walked to the mirror and pinned her gleaming red hair up in a clip. He walked over and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" he asked, just trying to make a conversation. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do. Me and Lucky have a meeting every Friday, remember?" he laughed slightly. "I thought I told you."

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry I forgot. Maybe you can re-schedule withLucky and maybe come with me?" Claire smiled.

"Well, you know he's going to be very upset but…for you? I can make an exception," she turned around to meet his green eyes and kissed him. Once the kiss was over, she plopped on her bed.

"Great. Wear your bathing suit under your clothes and I'll pick you up in 2 hours. Be ready," he kissed her lightly before running out of room. She didn't get to say anything before he was down the staircase and out the big doors. She laughed at him as she ran over to her closet for something to wear. After throwing most of her clothes on the floor, she finally decided to take a break.

Nikki, walking past her room, saw that Claire had torn her room to resemble a trash dump. She came in and sat down next her. "Demons in the closet?"

"Nope. Just me, again, not knowing what to wear. Bradin said to get ready for a date but not to dress up. So now I'm not sure what to wear," Claire sighed and looked at the rummage of clothes. Nikki laughed at her troubles and leaped off the bed and sat down on a big pile of clothes. She picked up a midnight blue mini skirt and a white lanky halter-top. She went into the closet and pulled out a pair of thick, white, flip-flops, much like high heels.

"Put this on over a white bathing suit and you'll be fine. I really don't think Bradin cares anyway. He really likes you, you know," Nikki said wryly. Claire nodded.

"I know, but I wish I knew if he liked me _more_ than that," Claire looked at a picture of Bradin on her bed. Nikki wanted clarification.

"You mean if he _loves_ you?" Claire nodded again, this time becoming more curious, wondering. "Because…you love him?"

"I…yeah."

* * *

Bradin had gone to the registry, bought the candles, picked up the food, set the blanket, warmed the water, and cleaned the car. Now the only thing left was to pick Claire up. He grabbed the keys out of his pocket and turned the key in the ignition, started the car. Pulling out, he drove about five minutes before stalling at the gate. 

"Hey Toni, I'm gonna leave the car here and I'll be back down in a sec after I grab Claire. Can you keep an eye out for robbers and murderers?" he joked with the security guard. The guard just nodded, trying to read his daily news. Bradin went through the gate door and ran up to the house. Inside, he found Claire rushing in a panic. He stopped her.

"I take it your not ready?" she shook her head.

"I just need to find my purse. I can't find the damn thing anywhere!" Claire said, frustrated. Ava heard.

"LANGUAGE!" she shouted from the other room. Claire cringed.

"SORRY!" she yelled back. Bradin caught her arm.

"You won't need it. Let's go. Your wasting time," Claire sighed, knowing Bradin was right. She grabbed his arm and walked out the door with him.

They hopped in the car and headed to the destination. The drive wasn't long but it seemed like forever for he couple. As Bradin stopped the car, Claire didn't notice the place they had come to. Bradin opened his door, got out, closed it, and walked over and helped Claire out.

"I almost forgot," Bradin said reaching in his pocket and grabbing a handkerchief. "Turn around."  
"No! You are not putting that on me! I refuse to wear something that has 'DANGER' all over it! Nope," Claire stated. Bradin moved closer to her, encasing her lips with a kiss.

"Please," he said in between kisses. "It won't be long. I just wanna surprise you. Is that a crime? _And_ I don't want you saying about this being too cheesy too soon. I'll wait 'til later for that. Just put it on. But strip down to your bathing suit first. I think it'd be hard to do blindfolded."

Claire did as told. She took her skirt and shirt off and turned around for Bradin to tie the blindfold around her eyes. He grabbed her hand and led her out farther. After about ten minutes of asking Bradin where they were going, Claire felt Bradin pull her into warm water. She shuttered, wondering the whole time what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked, becoming nervous. Bradin laughed.

"I told you to wear a bathing suit. Good thing you listened. Here we are," he said, twisting her into a dark cave. They were still wadding in the water as they entered. He gently removed her blindfold to let her see what was in front of her. She gasped at the sight of the setting. She turned around in the water and looked at Bradin. She jumped out of the water slightly, giving Bradin a hug. He smiled, hugging her back.

"This is amazing!" she said on the verge of tears. She looked around the cave again. It was small with low walls. The cave had been fixed up nicely. Short stub candles outlined wherever there was a landing to put one on and the water rose up onto a small island. There was a blanket placed down on the island with roses scattered around it, opposing with the fresh smell of apple cinnamon rising from the candles. It was a sweet scent. The light was dim and the walls of the cave were also damp, water dripping from the walls into the water, making an eerie echo throughout the cave.

"I know it's a cornball idea but I figured that maybe you would want to get away from the house…even for only one night. But we can always come back," Bradin said. Claire thought a moment.

"Who owns this area?" Claire said. "I don't wanna trespass on someone's property."

Bradin smiled. His smile and eyes glowed brilliantly in the dimness of the candlelight. "Well…it's really hard to trespass on your own property," he whispered in her ear. She looked at him stupefied. He just smiled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked the boy curiously.

"I went to the California registry a few hours ago to see any area with a cave un-owned and they told me that I could buy this. I just had to find a name. I told them just to name it…" he spoke softly. "Claire"

"You named a cave after me?"

"Well, it is your cave now. Come here," he said and grabbed her hand, leading her onto the small land and over to the cave wall. He grabbed a lit candle and made sure the light shone to the wall. Writing appeared before Claire's eyes. This time a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I know it's really…" Bradin stopped after getting another hug.

"I love you Bradin Westerly," she said in his ear. He embraced her in an even tighter hug.

"I love you too," he said lifting her head. He moved her lips to his and kissed her fervently. They continued kissing and slowly made their way to the blanket. Bradin got up for a minute and blew out some of the candles. He had lain back down next to Claire, stroking her hair. He gently moved his hands down her back to where her bikini was tied.

The night went slow, the candles burned eternally. The last candle to go out shone over the engraving on the wall. In bold it read 'Loving means a lifetime, for us it's an eternity. ALWAYS, Claire + Bradin 3'

* * *

Please review! The button is right there below! I thank everyone who reviewed so far! It means a lot! 


	14. Untitled

**Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't.

* * *

**

TERRIBLE NEWS HAS HIT THE SHORES OF SUMMERLAND! IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY HEARD FROM RELIABLE SOURCES THEN I AM SAD TO INFORM YOU THAT SUMMERLAND **WILL NOT** BE COMING BACK FOR A THIRD SEASON. AFTER THE FEW EPISODES IN JUNE AND JULY, SUMMERLAND WILL NO LONGER BE ON!

* * *

**Chapter 13:** **Untitled**

The sun rose over the horizon like a light bulb. It hit the ocean with pride and shone onto every rock, making them sparkle. But it shone the brightest on one specific rock. Well, one specific cave. The sun hit the stream going into the cave and bounced off the wall. It punched Bradin's face, forcing him to wake up. He squinted, trying to see. Letting out a small groan, he sat up quietly. He hoped not to wake Claire but she stirred and rolled onto her other side to see him clearly. She smiled lightly, still half asleep. He reached a hand over and touched her face. She placed hers over top of his and pulled him back down. He laughed at her pursuit and lain down next to her, propping his head up with his arm.

"You don't stop, do you?" Bradin asked playfully. She pinned him onto the cave floor and started kissing him.

"I guess not," she laughed in between kisses. Bradin thought for a moment.

"Claire?" he asked when he got the chance to. Claire rolled over onto the blanket to listen. Once Bradin knew that he got Claire's attention, he began to speak. "This crazy thought just popped into my mind and I don't want you to answer if you don't want to, but we never really talked about it and I was just wondering because this night was… you seemed _really_ experienced."

"You want to know how many guys I've been with…sexually. Right?" she cut him off softly. He nodded. "Whoa, that's a wonderful way to ruin the moment."

"You don't have to ans…" she cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"I think it's time I tell you my whole story. I guess this might be the worst time for it but…I'm not proud of what I've done in my life that lead up to here. I think my parents were ashamed of me for a lot of it…most of it. Oh god thinking back on it, I can't believe what I did!" she ducked her head into her hands and wrapped her blanket tighter around her body. Bradin pulled her in to his chest and hugged her. She continued.

'I lost my virginity when I was 13 Bray. In the back of a junked up truck with a guy whom was more drunk than I was. I don't even think he remembered anything in the morning. It's something I can't forget. I went to a party with a couple friends that I knew in high school and they ditched me for a couple of college guys. I stood at the spiked punch bowl for an hour before realizing that they weren't coming back for me and I asked for a ride from some guy named Ron. He took me to his car and told me that I was 'damn hot'. I remember not being able to see anything and before I knew it, I was under a blanket with nothing but my coat to keep me warm. I snuck out of there without making a sound."

'The next day I spent in my room thinking about what had happened. I was so messed up and so confused. The only thing that I knew would take my mind off of it was going to be alcohol. So, I went to another party and drunk some more and again ended up with a guy that I didn't know. Within the next year I was in bed with at least 30 guys. Some I can remember more than others and some I don't remember at all. Sometimes when I sleep I see a guys face and what happened in a night and wonder if it really happened because I can't recall if it was true or not. Pretty soon I started taking drugs and was high almost once a week. Then I puked so much I thought my insides were in the toilet. I became an anorexic and was totally in deep shit. Since my parents weren't there half the time, they never knew what was going on and when they were I wasn't home. One night that I was out I decided that I was hot so I went skinny dipping in the ocean with a guy. He could tell that I was drunk and completely messed up. He took me to his house and tried to keep me from getting out. When I tried to make a move on him, he stopped me. He really took care of me that night. In the morning I was still in his room. He was sitting in a chair, watching me sleep. For the first time in my life someone treated me with such respect and dignity. He eventually got me to where my life had been after a year of therapy and rehab. His mom was a shrink and his dad was a general practitioner for teens. Him and his family helped me out a lot within the next year. I was so happy at 16. Up to that point I never had sex with him. He didn't think it was good for me in case some mixed feelings resurfaced and I started up with old habits again. We went out for two years."

'I was contented with my life. I had my boy and my life. After so long, we were becoming anxious. After dinner and three movies, we had sex in my parent's room. Two months pasted and things were going smoothly until…until I found out that I was pregnant. One would think that after all I had been through that god would finally forgive me and give me a break. But I guess things were going to well for me. After telling my parents about it and telling his parents, we had a _long, long_ talk. I ended up telling them what had been happening in my life for the past three years. They were shocked but thankful that I had gotten my life in perspective. But the issue about my growing child was unsettled. I knew that even after getting everything taken care of, I would never be able to take care of a child. I couldn't even take care of _myself_. I had an abortion a week later. I regret that along with everything else. But that's just another story.

'One day I was on my way to volleyball practice when I heard giggling in the locker room. I was curious. I sneaked in to see my boyfriend with some blonde-headed shit bag of a slut I thought was my best friend. Her name doesn't matter because I might throw up if I mention it but I thought that's she was my friend. And I thought that the boy who helped me through everything was my boyfriend. He broke my heart and left it to bleed on that god-for-sake locker floor."

"It was David?" Bradin asked interrupting. Claire nodded. Bradin wondered about everything his perfect girlfriend had been through and wondered what other things she hadn't told him. He shook the question out of his mind and focused on her words. "That's why you flipped out on him."

"I felt like an ass for every believing him. The girl that he was cheating on me with told me that it had been going on for almost three months. That hurt the most. After everything, he did that to me!" Claire broke down into sobs. "I tried to move on after that. Chad was my subject. An experiment really. Look at him now."

'But I guess three relationships is a charm. You're a charm to me. You mean so much to me Bradin. You don't even know how much. I'm so glad I have you! I love you so much Bray! Please promise me that you'll never do anything like that to me," she sank deeper into his chest and he held her tightly.

"Of coarse. I would never. I love you too. I promise never to hurt you. Hurting you would be like hurting my heart. But you have to promise me the same thing here. In this place we make a vowel not to hurt each other like that. If something were to happen to us it would be for another reason other than liking somebody else. I think we have had our share of that," Claire nodded quickly in agreement. They kissed as a sealed deal.

"What time is it?" Claire asked, realizing where they were supposed to be. Bradin didn't think about it yet.

"8 o'clock," he said calmly. "8 o'clock! We have to go! We aren't going to have heads!" he said, hurrying to get dressed. Claire followed his lead and they rushed to get out.

* * *

Ava waited patiently on the couch all night for Bradin and Claire to return. She had a few guesses as to what they were out doing but part of her worried that something might have happened to them. She was about to doze off into slumber when the front door opened and she heard two pairs of feet shuffling. Giggling also echoed throughout the big home as Ava inched off the couch to sneak up on the two teens that she knew were making all of the noise. She saw them trying to take off their shoes and coats from the night before and she propped herself up against the wall, watching them, waiting for them to see her.

"Everyone should still be sleeping so all we have to do is make it to our rooms before anyone…" Bradin turned to see his aunt staring at them. He cursed silently under his breath. "Hi, Aunt Ava. How long have you been up?" he tried to say casually.

"All night, worrying about you and Claire. Do you think you could make my day better by telling me you two fell asleep in different beds at different houses and you two weren't together?"

"We did?" Bradin said cringing.

"That's what I thought," she sighed. "I guess me worrying about you was unnecessary because obviously you were just out having fun. Well, I'm going to bed now and do you think that you can wake me up when Nikki and Derrick wake?"

"Yeah, Aunt Ava. Will do," Bradin said. Ava walked up the steps to her room. Once there, Bradin lead Claire to the couch and sat down with her cuddled into his side. "Well, that was wonderful."

"Do you think she hates me now?" Claire asked innocently. Bradin looked at her, puzzled.

"Why would she hate you? Because she knows what we did last night? I think its safe to say that the only one that my aunt would be mad at is standing right in front of you. I told her that I wouldn't do anything like that for a while and I guess-" he kissed her. "I just couldn't hold back my feelings any longer."

"So she thinks that you are trying to take advantage of me?" she laughed. "What if it were the other way around?" she sat up and shifted her weight, sitting on top of his lap now. Bradin wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to his face.

Claire, after a small moment of gazing, closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to him. Bradin grabbed Claire and gently placed her down on the couch beneath him and continued to kiss her. Both of them didn't notice the small footsteps coming from behind them. As the unknown figure stood in the hall, Bradin and Claire continued.

"Is anyone up? I'm hungry," the voice said startling the two teens. Bradin quickly noticed the voice and hurryingly jumped off of Claire. He smoothed his hair out which was knotted from Claire's hands and scooted across the floor.

"Hey D. What are you doing up so early for? It's only 8:30," he said to his younger brother. Claire decided to stay on the couch, not following Bradin out but listening to the conversation. "You're never the first one up."

"I heard people talking. I figured that everyone would be up. Why are you up so early? You're the _last_ one to wake up in the morning," Derrick said curiously. Bradin knew that was true.

"I guess I had a reason to wake up this morning," Bradin smiled. "Come on, I'll get you something to eat." He said as they walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Ava and Eugene walked along the pier, laughing and talking for a while, learning a lot about each other. Ava tried flirting with the man but he couldn't take a hint. She smiled the entire time talking and made cute faces, hoping that he would notice something. After they walked to Cassy's Café, Ava became hungry for more attention than she was getting.

"Eugene, did you think of this as a date tonight?" she asked him. He simply shrugged.

"I didn't really. Was that your intention?" he asked casually.

"No, it wasn't. You don't seem very interested in me anyway," she said sitting in a chair. "I lost my touch somewhere along the way, didn't I?

"No, you're an amazing woman. I'm just really bad at relationships, that's all. But if you'd be interested in another date, we could go somewhere and try this again?" he said considerately. Ava smiled at his generosity.

"That would be wonderful."

* * *

"Cam, where are you taking me?" Nikki asked curiously as Cameron led her down the beach. "It's getting late."

"I just want to talk to you without getting interrupted by a swarm of people. I think somebody says hi to you every five seconds!" Cameron said. Nikki smiled.

"Can I help it people love me?" she didn't wait for him to answer. "No, I can't. It's their problem if they like me."

"I guess not. But I still would like to talk to you alone once in a while," Cameron said matter-of-factly.

They reached their destination a moment later. "SO…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I lied, I guess. I don't really want to talk to you," he paused for a moment to put his hand on her cheek. "I really just wanted to do this."

He kissed her on the lips; softly at first to make sure it was okay and then deepened it.

* * *

The sun was setting over the horizon as a group of girls walked along the sidewalk. They were talking and laughing, mostly about boys. One girl in particular was going on and on about one boy for a long time. She wouldn't stop about their stories together.

"I wish it didn't end," she rambled on. "Not that I would change anything now because I have such a great life here, but I miss him so much."

"You really have to get over him. Look at all of the hot guys around you girl! Any one of them would die to be with you and you are continuing to obsess over this _one_ guy. Is he that great?" a girl with auburn hair and blue eyes asked. "I know he is wonderful on the outside, oh is he ever so hot, but is he that sweet?"

"You have no idea. But I don't care because I'm going back in a few weeks to visit family and I'll get to see him again. I just hope he didn't move on."

"Gee, it's been, what, 4 months right? If he hasn't, I would find that pathetic Callie!"

* * *

DONE! Finally, I finished it. I've had sooo much going on I haven't had a chance to update in a while. I hope I made up for it in length! I hope you enjoyed it and please review! 


	15. Past Relationships

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on the show.

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Past Relationships

As the breeze blew past the cove, a nice fresh breath of air filled everyone's lungs. The ocean was calm that day and not a lot of waves hit the shore forcefully, which meant that nobody would be surfing. That made restaurants happy to know that with nobody riding waves, they would all be camped out somewhere to eat or watch a movie. Bradin had that exact idea in mind.

Though Claire didn't see the point in wasting money to go out and watch a movie that would be out on DVD soon and to get something to eat that would cost less in the store, Bradin was adamant about making her go.

"It's something to do!" he argued. They had been doing that for ten minutes. "It'll be fun. We haven't gone out to do anything in a week!"

"I don't understand, though. We can _do_ stuff at home. Fun stuff," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't care about the movie's."

"We need a little break from what we've _been_ doing. Don't you think?" Bradin asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just want to have casual fun."

"Our fun is casual," Claire quipped. She laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Why are you protesting? Shouldn't you want to be _alone_ with me? Who's the girl in this relationship?"

"You are and that's why I just want to hang out. Do you really want to push what we have into too much of a good thing? I think this is the first time I've been out of bed the whole day. You're going to kill me," he said. She smiled devilishly.

"Well then, I don't want to kill you. Then that would ruin all of the fun. I guess we can go to the movies. But I get to pick!" she negotiated. Bradin nodded.

"Thank you!" he smiled and intertwined him fingers with hers. They walked to the Duplex, which was the biggest movie house in the whole town and the most expensive. Money wasn't really an object to them anymore and they could afford it.

As they stepped in the cool air engulfed them and they walked to the counter to see what movies were playing. As Claire looked, Bradin made his way to the snack bar to see what he wanted. Even though he knew that Claire would consume most of it before he could even take a bite so he wanted something that he knew she wouldn't eat.

As he decided what to get, a boy about his age approached him wearing an employee's jacket with the name 'David' on it. When Bradin looked up, he noticed who it was immediately. "May I help you?"

"You don't remember me do you?" Bradin said with a hint of anger in his voice. The guy squinted and shrugged. "But I bet you remember Claire."

"Oh, Bradin right?" David asked. He actually did know who he was at first but didn't want Bradin to think anything of it. "Yeah I remember you now. Listen about before with Claire…I had no idea that she had a boyfriend and I was taken aback. I got a little out of control. It's just that we had a past together that you wouldn't understand and…" his voice was cut off by Bradin.

"Oh, I understand completely. I'm sure your idea of cheating on people isn't the same as hers, right? Or is it just that you forgot about that? Or is it both?" Bradin was getting hot now and the cold air wasn't helping. David knew that he shouldn't have said anything.

"So, I guess she told you?" he said, a little shocked that she did. "Wow."

"Yeah, usually in relationships that's what you do. You're honest. But I guess you know nothing about that, huh? Seeing as you were lying to her for some time. Now, tell me exactly how long were you cheating on Claire? Was it before or after you unbuttoned your pants and got her pregnant?" Bradin was ready to punch him now and was regretting coming to the movies. Claire was right again.

"Listen man, I'm really sorry about what I did. I was ashamed but I was young and stupid and…"

"You still are," Bradin said before he could get another word in. "Listen I just came to get some snacks so that I can have a fun time with Claire at the movies and all you're doing is making me sick so if I could have some chocolate-covered raisins, an extra-large popcorn, an extra-large diet Pepsi, and some Sour Patch Kids, that would be great," he said, becoming more impatient as the time rolled by.

"Yeah, It'll be $18.74," Bradin handed him the money, got his change and walked away. David sighed as he left. Sarah came over from the bathroom.

"That was nice. I never knew you did any of that. You totally are ruining this! But if he doesn't tell her that he saw you, we shouldn't be too worried. I have an idea. But for now I just wanna mess with their minds. I love the movie theater," Sarah said as she saw the couple walk into theater 12, which was set for _High Tension._

She followed them in but sat in the balcony above. As the movie started Claire rested her head on Bradin's shoulder. She wasn't sure if the movie would be scary or lame but was willing to find out. About 15 minutes into the movie, Claire felt something hit the back of her head. She brushed it off but 2 minutes later she felt something hit the side of her face. She wiped her face and noticed something stuck on her hand that she removed. As she got a clear look at it, she threw it on the floor.

"Is it off? Is it off? Get it off!" Claire said to Bradin. He looked at her with confusion.

"Baby, there's nothing on you. Calm down," he said as he grabbed her face. He put his head to hers. "Calm _down_. It's okay. There isn't anything on your beautiful face."

"There was! It was a spitball! Eww that's disgusting!" she said, panicking. She looked around trying to see who was throwing them. Just as she turned around a guy tapped Bradin on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but I need you two to be quiet or we'll have to escort you out," an employee stated. Bradin nodded and sat in his seat quietly as did Claire. A few minutes later Claire felt another spit ball fly in her hair. She stood and turned quickly around.

"If you don't stop throwing them I'm going to come up there and find out one by one who it is and kick your…" Claire stopped when she noticed the same guy from before standing next to her and Bradin. She giggled and gave him a sweet smile. "Hi."

"Please follow me this way out," the man said. Claire cringed and Bradin sighed.

"I'm sorry," Claire said to Bradin softly. He shook his head to let her know that he didn't mind.

Back in the theater, Sarah came out of the theater laughing hysterically. "She's gonna kick my…" she laughed even harder. "Oh David, you should've been in there! It was out of control that was sooo funny!"

"I'm sure, but by kicking them out of the theater, doesn't that qualify as worse?" he asked.

"Huh?" she said befuddled. He laughed.

"Now that you kicked them out of the theater, they can go somewhere else…somewhere quiet…where they can be _alone_," he laughed again. Sarah hit reality.

"DAMN IT! Why didn't you tell me that?" Sarah said slapping him across the head.

"You're the one who said you were a _smart_ blonde!" at that point David started to bust out laughing. Sarah let out a huff and started to walk away. "WAIT!"

She stopped and turned to see what he wanted. "Yeah?"

"I think it's time to get a shower," he said with a smile.

* * *

"I love this cave," Claire said as she stroked her hands through Bradin's hair. She looked at the writing on the wall and smiled.

"I love you," Bradin whispered in her ear. She smiled softly, leaning back into his chest.

"No, I think I love you more," Claire said.

"That's not possible," Bradin whispered again. This time Claire expressed herself in the form of a very fervent, cavernous kiss. She dug her foot into the ground to try to move up deeper into the cave, but instead she slipped and landed in the water. After coming up she started contravening in laughter. Bradin followed and laughed with her. When his hand went out to help her in she grabbed it, trying to get out. But instead, she slipped again and this time Bradin came with her.

"I'm sorry," she said, still laughing. He grew solemn as he noticed how beautiful she looked when she smiled. He moved closer and kissed her in the middle of her laughter. She broke another smile while kissing him. He pulled her even closer and eventually pinned her against the wall.

"How do we end up doing the same thing all the time?" Bradin said, pushing Claire away just slightly. She pushed his away completely and tromped her way up to the landing of the cave. Bradin sighed, knowing Claire was frustrated with him. He followed her up and sat next to her.

"What is so wrong with what we do?" this time Claire was screaming at him, angry at what he was saying. He was starting to get frustrated with her reaction too.

"I'm sorry that I don't want to screw you all the time! I'm sorry that my past is something that I don't want to repeat! I tried this once, Claire! But then again I guess your not the only one who has had problems in the past!" the echo in the cave was scaring Claire with how loud Bradin was screaming.

"I, I…" Claire couldn't speak.

"YOU WHAT? You don't have any words, Claire? I find that hard to believe," his voice softened when he saw Claire tighten and tremble.

"I'm sorry. You know, I don't want my past coming back either but it is! I can't help it. I was always this way! This big slut and everything. I can't be anyone but me! I can't help it that I want you."

"Why do I feel like you just want me for what's under my clothes though?"

"I don't know. It's probably because that's how I'm treating you right now…but I can't help it! My past wasn't pretty but my past keeps repeating!"

"Claire, you don't need to make excuses. There aren't any. I know because I used to be just like you. With Callie…"

"What?" Claire wasn't sure what he meant.

"Just what I said. I used to want one thing from her. It was all I could think about. And then it got so bad to the point where we were growing apart. Then I realized what I wanted cost. It cost my relationship. Now you need to realize that too. Or we might just turn out to grow apart too," Bradin walked out of the cave. Claire was fighting the tears when Bradin was present but now she couldn't anymore. She burst out in tears. The tears hit the edge of the water, making ripples spread throughout the stream.

She wanted to look in the water, but was afraid of who she would see. She wanted to see the Claire Bradin knew, but was afraid that she would see the old Claire that she once was. She inched her face towards the water and looked into the reflection of herself.

"I won't be that girl anymore. Bradin is too important to me."

* * *

Bradin felt like the biggest ass for what he said and how he said the things he did to Claire. But if she really didn't love him and she didn't want him for what he was inside, then he knew that he couldn't have her for those reasons either. He walked to the edge of the water, looking at the sunset. He sat down in the sand and looked out at the ocean for what seemed like forever. Without noticing, someone sat down beside him. When he looked over, emotions went haywire.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews…I know there weren't many. Mainly because my timing was bad and the server was down. Please make up for it this time and review a lot! Tell me what you think please! Sorry it was late, I was roasting in the sun…literally roasting. I look like the red lobster mascot! REVIEW! 


	16. Is This The Tragedy We Are Meant To Live

**Disclaimer: You know all of this and I'm too lazy to write it out.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16- Is This the Tragedy We Are Meant to Live? **

Bradin walked solemnly down the empty street at about midnight on Saturday. The air smelled fresh but it was gloomy and the only thing illuminating the streets were the few streetlights every so often. No sound was heard but the waves that crashed against the shore in the distance. He was half asleep but didn't dare go home in fear of the words that might be said. He lost Callie as a friend and he didn't know if he could ever get her back. His eyes hurt. He couldn't stand to cry anymore. Over Callie and over Claire. He loved them so much and now he thought he lost them both. Callie wasn't his friend and Claire wasn't his lover. But his focus set only on Claire at that moment. He wished he had never said anything to her. But his reason was so pure-wasn't it? And now he just wondered if he could pull a stunt just miraculous enough to gain her back. She wasn't a friend. She was his only strength and he wanted her back.

Bradin was afraid to go home in fear of seeing Claire and wanted to avoid her anger. He didn't want to face her, not now and not later. With everything that went on between him and Callie earlier that day, he didn't feel like having any more drama than need be. He thought long and hard about her and no answers on how he was going to apologize came to mind. He was confused and blank-minded; it wasn't going to be easy. He started walking faster, wanting to explain to his world-his life-_his_ Claire.

With his hands in his pockets and his head looking down he continued to walk into endless roads with nowhere to go right then. But what would Ava think? She hadn't talked to him in three days and probably wondered where he was and what he was up to. Only two days were gone and done but to both of them it seemed like a lifetime. Now they were ready to move into her house and Bradin, frankly, was scared. He didn't know where their relationship was going to end up if they lived in the same house. A married couple is what they would feel like and he didn't want to go that far yet.

What he really feared most of all was being alone in the house with her for too long. He thought that if they spent more time with the family, their relationship would grow stronger because they wouldn't spend too much time together. He wanted it to work out so bad and the only way would be to be apart or with others. It didn't make a lot of sense but enough of a reason for Bradin.

He was almost to the ocean when a startling sound broke out and echoed throughout the Playa Linda village. Bradin turned quickly to the sound and saw a bright shade of light coming from one of the houses. Curious, he moved closer. It was a huge house and they looked like they had a decent amount of money. When he continued to walk towards the house the same sound was heard and the light from before came. A scream followed and ricocheted in Bradin's ear. Then it dawned on him what the sound was...a gunshot. Two gunshots that came from the house.

Out of instinct, Bradin started running towards the house, but as he reached the door, he was knocked down by a man; he looked like a shadow in the night, which ran as fast as he could. There was nothing in his hands, or in his pockets. Just a gun...just one gun.

Bradin was hurt now. He was rammed by the man and fell to a deadlock. It was lucid that the man was tough. Tough enough to kill someone without the use of a gun. So why did he? And the greater question was why he didn't take anything; he only took a life.

The man ran until he saw Bradin's face. Then he turned to him, just long enough to mutter one thing. "I'll get you later."

He ran into the house and immediately grabbed the first phone he saw. He dialed 911 and told them the situation. They said that they were on their way and he hung up the phone. He slowly walked through the house, looking for a sign for what went on. After looking all over the downstairs, he made his way up the winding staircase. There was a fresh smell...Bradin couldn't make out what it was. Still walking, he started to examine the walls, the floors...anything that looked suspicious. As he looked at the ceiling, he tripped over something and landed on his face. He heard another scream and felt pain in his leg. What had he tripped over though?

He looked back and screamed. Blood...there was blood everywhere. A wound to the neck, straight through to the esophagus. Bradin felt very faint. He got up and ran until he tripped again. Another body? He heard someone scream below him. He got up and screamed back at the person. It was a girl. He saw the beauty and helped her off the ground. Her eyes were stained with dried tears and her face was flushed but she was beautiful in any matter.

"I'm sorry, are you," Bradin looked at her and recognized her in a second and continued to say, "OK, Marie?"

"Bradin? Oh, thank god, Bradin. Why are you here?"

"I was walking and I heard you scream. What happened here? Who was that guy? Why..."

"Shut up. I don't know so you're wasting your breath with the questions. He shot my parents and my sister ran out. That's about all I know," fresh tears were forming on her face. It was like everything was happening all over again.

Marie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to a hug. Bradin held her tight. He hadn't seen her in a while because they were on vacation. He couldn't have imagined that the next time he would see her that she would be hiding in a corner with her parents sporting blood. Marie was strong, usually, but now she broke and Bradin was the only one to help her.

"You need to get up. Come on Marie. Let's go, the cops are going to be here. We have to get out of this house. You shouldn't be tortured in here anymore," Bradin said looking around the house in pity. He knew that she would never be able to face the house again knowing full well what had happened in the house.

"I, I, I don't want them to die. I want them here with me. They are supposed to be here with me," she broke down again, fresh tears falling down her smooth face. Bradin held her tight, most of the tears falling on him. She cried while they made their way down the stairs, careful not to step on them and Marie really breaking down.

They got outside and Marie collapsed. She had fainted. The trauma of what happened finally set in and Bradin didn't know how to deal with it. The sirens of the police cars and ambulance were heard in the distance and got louder as they came closer. Pretty soon they were right on top of Bradin and they stormed out of the car like the house was on fire.

Their first stop was Bradin and poor little Marie. The ambulance rushed to Marie and started to treat her immediately. Bradin, still holding her in his arms, was deep in thought. As a result, he didn't hear the police officer say anything to him.

"Hey, kid. Are you in there? I know this is shocking for you but-HEY!" the police officer screamed to him. Bradin snapped out of his reverie and snapped back into the world around him with the sirens and the people and he wished he were back in it.

"Sorry-I was, uh-thinking," Bradin stuttered. He felt Marie fidget and begin to wake and he helped her to rise on her feet. He realized the consequences of helping Marie and finding her parents. He would probably be severely questioned and up all night.

With all of this going on in his mind, he lost track of his main thoughts. Claire slipped his mind and now he wouldn't get to fix it for a while longer. He had to call her and tell her what had happened though. She deserved to know about her best friend.

"I'm really sorry but I have to call my family to tell them what I'm doing and where I am. Do you think that would be okay?" Bradin asked sincerely. The police officer nodded and sent him away to talk. When he had hidden in a corner, he dialed the number and awaited the moment when he got to speak to his love. The only thing breaking his heart was that the first time they spoke in the short time would be such bad news.

The phone rang once, and then rung again. No answer to the ten million phones in her house. _Maybe she's out tonight,_ thought Bradin. So he figured he would try her cell phone. It was finally answered a moment later.

"Bradin? Hey honey, where are you?" It was Ava. Bradin wasn't sure how she got Claire's phone, but he needed to talk to her immediately.

"I'm at Marie's house and I really need to talk to Claire. Where is she?" asked Bradin. He was fidgeting now and becoming very impatient. Then he heard Ava sigh.

"I guess she left her phone here. She's at home right now. Did you try calling there?" Ava asked sincerely. Bradin shook his head in disbelief.

"She can't be there. I called there already and she's not the kind to not answer the phone. Where is she?"

"She told me that she was planning on taking a shower and then coming over to help us pack up some more stuff. Maybe she's in the shower," Ava guessed. Bradin took the presumption into consideration and hung up with Ava. He returned to Marie's side and waited until he was free to go.

* * *

The next morning, Bradin was sleeping on the subjective table with a cup of coffee in his hand. For the third time that day, a different officer came in and sat down on the other side of the table. Bradin sighed and looked up at the man. He was tired of saying the same things and he wanted to go home to Claire. He wanted to smell her hair and look into her beautiful, mysterious, blue eyes, and kiss her soft lips once again. 

While these thoughts raided his head, Bradin noticed the uniformed man talking to him. He looked at him for a moment and then all of a sudden felt faint. His face became hot and his hands turned sweaty. He took a deep breath and heard the man speak to him once again, but this time his words were slurred and he talked in fragments. Then, he couldn't hear the man at all. Only the sound of his heart-his beating heart that soon turned on him and he couldn't hear it anymore. Bradin hit the table head on, smashing his forehead hard. Everything went blank.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay. It has been a hard winter and I have been so busy with the whole school thing and my stories have been on hold with work and schoolwork and extra-curricular activities. But like you guys care. I hope you guys liked it but it might be a while until the next chapter. I don't know yet-I'll see how it goes. Thanks for all the support and reviews. I'm glad you guys like it! 


	17. Alert

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I have not discontinued or abandoned my stories. I have been on a tight schedule and due to it, I have not been able to update. Until the end of may I will not be able to update. When summer starts, I WILL continue my stories for those who read them. I hope I didn't lose any readers over this period of time that I haven't written.


End file.
